Your suppose to love me
by Princess Chula-chan
Summary: Even though Sasuke and Naruto have never gotten along, Sasuke still managed to fall in love Naruto. When he finally decides to confess to his love, he might just be too late. High school fic Main paring SasuNaru
1. Rushing to see you

**Hello I am Princess Chula-chan and this is my Naruto story. I have not written in a while and this is the first story I have written for Naruto so hopefully it turns out ok.**

**The main paring is Sasu X Naru but their will also be a few other pairings too. **

**This is a high school fic so their ages are:**

**Sasuke: 17-Junior**

**Naruto: 15 going on 16-Sophmore**

**Itachi: 23-Teacher**

**Well that's it for now I hope you enjoy the story**

**Also I do not own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters created by Masashi Kishimoto so please do not sue. Seriously don't sue I have no money. **

**Your suppose to love me**

** Chapter 1: Wanting to see you**

"Move out of the way people I'm in a really big hurry!" yelled a young blond boy pushing through a crowed of students. The blonds name was Uzumaki and why might you ask was Naruto in such a hurry? Well first off he was late for school and more importantly late for his favorite class of the day. Again you might ask if it is his favorite class why isn't he there on time?

Well you see what happened was while walking to school Naruto had actually been pretty early. The blond was rather pleased with himself for being ahead of schedule for once; he knew Iruka-sensei would be proud of him too. However Naruto did not realize that someone had been walking behind him until that someone bumped into him pretty hard making him fall down. "Opps gomen" said Naruto as he sat up with a small bow. "Tsk dobe watch where you're going, you made me spill my coffee," said an annoyed voice. Naruto looked up and saw his least favorite person, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke and Naruto had been rivals for years and had never really gotten along with each other. Than again why would they, they were complete opposites of each other. Such as Sasuke was the most handsome, rich, and popular boy at their school, while Naruto was not considered handsome but was often called pretty or adorable because of his feminine features however he was popular but just not as much as Sasuke and was more middle class than poor. Even with all of Sasuke's good fortune he was rather anti-social and was often very cold to the people that admired him most. While Naruto who kind of had a dark past growing up was very sociable and friendly and quickly accepted others into his life. Even the way they dressed was the different from the other. The high school that they went to required students to wear the same uniforms however Naruto's and Sasuke's uniforms were different. Naruto's uniform was a dark blue old-fashioned military style suit with out the hat. While Sasuke wore the brand new uniforms that school just ordered. It had a white dress shirt on the inside that was covered by a nice black blazer, which came with a dark red silk tie with it, and black dress pants. So basically kids whose parents had money wore Sasuke's type of uniform while the not so rich kids wore Naruto's type of uniform. So yeah they were basically night and day to each other.

Naruto quickly got up and glared at the older boy.

"You watch where you're going teme and and don't be calling me dobe!" Naruto yelled back.

"Hmph," was all the raven haired boy had to say.

"Ugh your so annoying can't you say anything more than just hmph!" 

"Hmph"

"Tsk whatever", Naruto was about to walk away when he was suddenly turned back to face Sasuke. "What!" yelled the blond as he tried to get out of Sasuke's tight grip on his arm.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto got tighter then began to drag him back in the direction they just came from. "You are going to buy me a new coffee."

"What! No I don't it's your fault you bumped into me and dropped it."

Sasuke just ignored the younger boys protest and continued to drag him to the café where he got his coffee. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh but did not try to escape the Uchiha. Naruto had learned a long time ago it was just better to go with the flow and not argue or fight with an Uchiha. Besides as much as Naruto hated to admit it he knew he couldn't fight Sasuke he was stronger than him.

After walking a few blocks they made it to the small cafe. When they walked in there was a long line of people waiting to order their morning coffee. Naruto let out a sigh and just hoped the line would go by fast. "

"Hey dobe."

"Huh? And don't call me that teme!"

"How come you're up so early today?" Naruto's face had suddenly had light blush on his cheek but it went un-noticed by the Uchiha. "Um no reason just thought it would be nice to be on time for once and not get yelled at."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Uh sort of I had a glass of milk"

"Dobe that's not breakfast. While you're here order breakfast for yourself."

"Naw I'm not really hungry and don't tell me what to do."

"Dobe, seriously you better eat something other wise you might get hungry sometime again this morning and pass out."

"Alright if I pass out, I pass out. What do you care anyway?"

This time Sasuke had a small blush covering his face and again was going un-noticed by the other. "I don't it just that um I am in student council. How would it look if I let classmate go hungry knowing they would be too hungry to concentrate on school work or might pass out?"

While the two continued to argue they had not noticed that they were next in line to order. Naruto finally looked up in front of the register where there was a clock on the wall that read 7:35.

"Ugh class starts in 25! Hey Uchiha I really need to go so here is 10 dollars." Naruto handed Sasuke the ten and was about to make a run for it when again he felt himself being pulled back by a strong grip on his shoulder this time.

"Dammit! What teme? I gave you money for your damn coffee, you can even keep the change, just let me get to class already!"

"No you still haven't had breakfast."

"Ugh I promise I won't pass out please Sasuke."

"No. Now order something we're up."

In back of the cash register stood a pretty girl with light brown hair that looked very excited to see Sasuke. "H-hi Uchiha-kun. OMG! You were just here and already got your coffee so dose this mean you're here to ask me on a date?" she asked excitedly. " Um no. This idiot next to me spilled my coffee." "It was your fault." mumbled Naruto. "So I'm just here to get a new one." Finished Sasuke. "Oh" was all the brown haired girl had to say. "So one large black coffee anything else?" "And a milk and a bagel with cream cheese." Said Sasuke. "Coming right up" said the girl sounding a little depressed.

"Uh hey Sasuke was the milk and the bagel for me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you don't like it?"

"Oh uh no I like it so uh thanks." Naruto was a little surprised Sasuke pretty much just ordered Naruto's favorite breakfast. The brown haired girl came back with their order. Sasuke paid her with the ten Naruto gave him. "Thank you and come again. Oh and Uchiha-kun I get off at. Sasuke just turned and walked away before the girl could finish her sentence.

"Oi that was rude teme, she was really cute and seemed to like you. How come you didn't ask her out?"

"I keep telling her I'm not interested but she just won't quite plus she's annoying. If their coffee wasn't so good I wouldn't even come here because of her."

"Hmph man your such a teme. Maybe if you got girlfriend or just got laid you wouldn't be such a jerk all the time."

Sasuke just ignored the blondes comment and handed him the milk and the bagel. "Ok so now that you have your coffee and I have breakfast I'm going to school. If I run I can still get there a few minutes early" Naruto said getting ready to run.

"Oi dobe sit down and eat your food." Sasuke said demandingly as he walked towards a table outside of the cafe. Naruto made a small winey noise and said "Ugh Teme I got you your stupid coffee and I'll eat the bagel while I run to school."

"Sit!"

Again Naruto knew better than to fight with Sasuke so he just sighed and sat across from the other boy. Naruto opened the bag that had his bagel in already covered with cream cheese and then opened the bottle of milk. Then began to eat while the dark haired boy sipped his coffee. They sat there in silence for a while it was almost peaceful but half way through eating his bagel Naruto realized that he still had to get to class. "Hey teme what time is it?" Sasuke looked at his expensive black Rolex watch " It's 7:51." "What! I have less than 10 minutes to get there! Ugh and it will take me at least 10 minutes to get to school from here." Naruto mumbled to himself. The blond quickly got up and started to run. "Oi dobe get back here and finish eating." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice but this time decided to ignore him and kept running.

So this where we started Naruto running threw a group of students trying to make it to his first class.

Naruto finally made it into the school and began to relax when he saw the clock in the hallway showing he had 3 minutes left to spare. "Perfect" Naruto thought. He quickly ran to the boy's bathroom to make sure his appearance was ok. Looking at the mirror Naruto saw that his hair was a little messy and that his face was a bit sweaty and red because of the running, also the coat of his uniform was a bit ruffled but that was because of Sasuke. So Naruto unbuttoned his sweater and took it off so he could straighten it but first he placed is on the corner of the sink while he washed is face. After that he began fixing his hair back into neat pointy spikes, he even rinsed out his mouth to make sure his breath wouldn't smell bad. After all that the blonde put back on his jacket and made sure it was hanging on him right. He then took out a small bottle of cologne and sprayed himself with it, it was a nice floral sent but had a hint of musk so it wasn't too girly. Naruto looked himself over one more time and was pleased with his appearance. Usually Naruto used to not really care how he looked but lately he has had a reason for wanting to look his best.

Walking out of the restroom he again glanced at the clock and he had 1 minute left before the bell range. Naruto quickly walked to class hoping no one was in there besides the person he was really in such a hurry to see.

Naruto finally made it to the classroom door; he took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door. Walking in he looked to the front of the room where the teacher's desk was and saw his most favorite person in the whole world. Naruto had a big beautiful smile on his face as he looked at the person sitting at the teacher's desk.

Naruto closed the door and scanned the room and saw no other students where in class yet. The young blonde walked in shyly towards the teacher's desk and said "O-ohayo Itachi-sensei." The young man known as Itachi looked up at Naruto and gave the boy a graceful smile that made Naruto's heart beat faster. "Ohayo Naruto-chan you look very cute today" said Itachi. Naruto's face had become bright red at the complement. "Arigato." Naruto looked at the door than back at Itachi and nervously began ask "Um s-since there is no one around um can-can I k-kiss you sensei?"

Itachi looked at Naruto with a light blush and said "Naru we talked about this, not while we're in school"

" I know but there is no one around and I just want a little kiss, please I missed so much over the weekend." Naruto said while pouting.

Itachi let out a deep sigh; Naruto knew that Itachi couldn't resist him when he pouts.

"Alright but just a quick one."

Naruto's pout turned into a big smile and quickly bent down so him and Itachi could meet. Itachi placed a chase kiss on Naruto's lips. It was just a simple kiss and it only lasted about a few seconds, but Naruto was very happy with it. As soon as they parted the bell range, "Aww" whined Naruto. Itachi just smiled and said, "we can continue later." The blonde just blushed and nodded he then went to walk towards his seat in the front row.

As soon as he sat other students began coming in. All the boys went straight for their seats while the girls went to say hi to their handsome sensei while blushing and giggling. When all the students were in they're seats Itachi started talking. "Good morning class today we are starting with a pop quiz." Everyone just ground and some even complained that they didn't study. Unfortunately Naruto was one of the many that did not study but he did not seem to mind that right now because he felt like he was on cloud 9 with his precious boyfriend/teacher Itachi.

**So yeah there is going to be a bit of ItaNaru/teacher x student relations but it will be SasuNaru in later chapters.**

**I will update soon please leave a comment and tell what you think of the first chapter. **


	2. Somethings don't go as planned

**Hola Princess Chula-chan here with the next chapter of Your Suppose to Love Me.**

**First off I just wanted to say thanks to Shia naru and Kitk12 for giving me such nice reviews and everyone that added me to their favorites list. Thank you =)**

**The second is there were a couple of things I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Like Itachi is Naruto's Literature teacher and that Sasuke is actually the student council's vice president. **

**Here are the ages of:**

**Neji: 18-Senior**

**Shikamaru: 16-sophmore**

**Choji: 16-sophmore**

**Gaara: 15 going on 16-sophmore**

**Kiba: 16-sophmore**

**Kakashi: 27-Teacher **

**Well that's it for now, I hope you enjoy reading, and again I do not legally own Naruto. **

**Chapter 2: Sometimes things don't go as planned **

The bell range signaling that first period was over and second period would be starting soon. Naruto sat in his seat until all the other students in the room had left. When the last person was gone, Naruto quickly got up and walked straight into his teacher/boyfriend Itachi Uchiha's arms. Itachi had a warm smile on his lips as he held the blonde boy in his arms. Naruto to had a big smile on his lips as he hugged his boyfriend back. As much as both parties wanted to stay like that, they knew they had to separate before someone saw them.

" Hey Itachi can we go out to eat for lunch today?" asked the blonde boy.

"Uh Naruto that's not a good idea. It would look suspicious if I took you to go get lunch with me." Itachi answered.

Naruto let out a small-frustrated groan but he knew the older Uchiha was right. "Ok but can we go on a date after school?"

"Of course" Itachi answered with a gentle smile. "You better hurry and get to your next class though."

" Aww alright." Naruto was about to turn to walk towards the door but quickly turned back around and gave Itachi a quick kiss on the lips.

Itachi looked at Naruto a bit surprised and had a light blush across his face. Naruto just grinned and walked away to his next class. As Naruto was walked away Itachi couldn't help but smile at the blonde he was just too cute at times.

Naruto made it his next class, which was art class and his second favorite class. It use to be his first favorite because 4 of his best friends were in it and they really didn't have to do any work. But that had changed since Itachi-sensei took over teaching Naruto's literature class and making the blonde fall in love at first sight.

In the art room there were 6 long tables that were separated into three columns on each side of the room. Naruto went to the back right table in the corner where 4 of his best friends were already sitting. After a while most of the students were in class except for some of the popular kids and most the delinquents. Since the teacher was always late they never really bothered to show up on time.

As Naruto sat down he still had a big grin on his face because his head was still filled with thoughts of Itachi. "You look really stupid just smiling at nothing like that." Said a loud ruff voice. Naruto glared at the boy sitting next to him and yelled, "Shut up Kiba I'm in a good mood today I have a right to smile."

"You look really cute today Naruto." Said a quiet voice.

Naruto looked at the boy with the red hair and dark eyeliner on his eyes sitting across from him. "Thank you Gaara you look cute today too," said Naruto. Gaara lightly blushed and Naruto had to smile at that. Gaara really was not used to getting complements so Naruto always thought it was cute how he would blush when he got one.

"Tsk let me guess you and Itachi were making out on top of his desk this morning." Naruto had a light blushed of his face as he glared at his best friend Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto grumbled.

"Heh so I was right. Man Naruto I know he's your guy and all but he's also your teacher so shouldn't he keep his pervy old hands to himself while at school?" Asked Kiba.

"Has he done anything to you that you didn't want to do?" Asked Gaara protectively.

"Seriously Kiba if you don't shut up I'll kick your ass. And no Gaara Itachi-sensei is a gentleman he never makes a move unless I ask him to." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at the dark brown haired boy.

Even with the blonde saying all that in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wish that Itachi were a little more affectionate and passionate. Itachi was always so calm and seemed to watch what he did when he was with Naruto. Itachi would never start a kiss, it seemed it was always Narutos job to make a move, and as far as making out well it only happened a few times because Itachi doesn't want their relationship to move too fast because he felt Naruto was still to young for that. _"Hmph I may be young but I'm pretty mature __**(Well he thinks he is)**__ and I can have an intimate adult relationship with Itachi if I want. I just have to show him I'm more grown up than he thinks I am." _Naruto thought to himself.

"So your relationship with Itachi-sensei is going ok," asked the boy with his hair in a ponytail that was sticking up at the top of his head.

"Yes it is thank you very much for asking Shikamru-kun."

"Are sure every things ok between you two, I mean the age difference and having to be sneaking around all the time?" Asked the last person sitting at their table who was eating BBQ chips.

"Ugh yes for the last time I have a great relationship with Itachi and I don't care about our age difference and neither does he. We really love each other and that's all that matters."

"Alright sorry just making sure you know what your doing. "

"It's ok Choji, I'm sorry I got upset I know you guys are just looking out for me, but believe me I'm fine."

"Alright if you say so just remember we're here for you if you need us." Said Shikamaru

"Naruto if he does anything to hurt I swear I will-." Gaara started off but was interrupted by Naruto. "I know Gaara but it'll be ok I know Itachi would never hurt me but thank you it is still nice to know you're here for me." Said Naruto giving his good friend a warm smile that made Gaara blush.

"So even though his age and him being your teacher doesn't bother, what about his brother?" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto actually had to stop and think about that for a moment. Of course Naruto knew that the wonderful Itachi was related to the ice prince Sasuke but for Naruto it just never really clicked in his mind that the two were actually brothers. Lost in thought the door to the art room suddenly opened and in came but who else Sasuke Uchiha along with the school president and his best friend Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke looked at the front of the room and noticed that there seemed to be someone missing namely the teacher. " Oi where's Kakashi?"

No one answered so Sasuke walked to the back where Naruto's group was sitting. Sasuke looked Naruto directly in the face and repeated, "Where's Kakashi?" Naruto was still in his own little world and did not seem to hear Sasuke's question so Kiba did. "We don't know he's always late for class so he might be here later."

"That moron," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Since we're already here we might as well tell every one about the extra credit," said Neji.

"Hm alright. Everyone listen up the janitors who usually clean up after school can not come this week so if there are students who want extra credits for a certain class all you have to do is sign the yellow sheet in the hallway to do cleaning duty after school."

"How many credits do we get?" Asked a random student.

"If you clean for half an hour it equals an A on a test, if you stay in hour it equals 2 As on a test, also if you clean all week you will get 50 point extra on a mid term." Replied Neji.

Basically almost everyone got up from their seats and practically ran to sign up. Only a few stayed sitting and Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Naruto were the few that stayed behind.

"Why aren't you guys signing up?" Asked Neji.

"To troublesome," replied Shikamaru with a yawn. "Just not interest," answered Choji eating another chip. Naruto and Gaara didn't say anything.

"Gaara-kun, why don't you sign up I'll be there to supervise. You don't even have to do much work just spend time with me." Said Neji winking at his crush Gaara.

Gaara just glared at Neji and said "No."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and said "Dobe go sign up you need the extra credits badly."

Naruto finally awoke from his daze and realized what Sasuke had said to him, "Naw I don't want to. Besides I got plans after school."

"To bad you'll have to reschedule your plans because I'm signing you up for cafeteria clean up all week." Said Sasuke writing down something on a clipboard he was carrying.

"What! Why? I've improved my grades thanks to Itachi-sensei and even principle Tsunade has said I'm doing well in all my classes!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Your grades have improved in literature and English class but your barely passing math and could use a little more work in science class."

"Look I promise to work harder in class and get tutoring, now can you take my name off of the list?"

"No."

"Leave him alone Uchiha if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to," growled Gaara looking like he was getting ready to beat the shit out of the Uchiha.

"Stay out of it Subaku! Look dobe I'm doing you a favor by doing this for you."

Gaara finally got up from his seat and was about to throw a punch to Sasuke's jaw but Naruto quickly got up and reached for Gaara's fist before it came into contact with Sasuke. "It's ok Gaara I can handle this just sit back down. Ok." Gaara glared murderously at the raven but went a head and fallowed the blonde's orders.

Naruto was glade the red head listened to him he didn't want to see Gaara get in trouble again. The blonde then turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Look Uchiha I was really looking forward to my plans afternoon, if you can just let me go for today I promise to clean for the rest of the week. I'll even stay later than everybody else just please let me go through with my plans. Pleeeeease." Pleaded Naruto.

"No."

That was it! Naruto was way beyond pissed now, he practically begged the Uchiha to let him go just for this one afternoon and the cold-hearted teme couldn't even do him this one favor.

Naruto was about to punch Sasuke himself when suddenly in walked the teacher.

"Ohayo class sorry I'm a little late," said the art teacher Kakashi.

"Oi you're late," yelled Naruto actually forgetting about Sasuke.

"Well you see a cute little dolphin crossed my path and just begged to be given some love and affection," Kakashi said with a happy grin. Oh School president Neji and VP Sasuke-kun do you need some thing?"

"No we were just about to leave, we just wanted to tell everyone about the extra credit." Said Neji turning towards the door but not before giving Gaara one last smile and dragging Sasuke with him out the door.

Before leaving Sasuke said one final thing to the blonde. "If you don't show up today I will make sure you get detention all week and next week."

Naruto glared at the retreating Uchiha so hard his friends were a little surprised that the back of Sasuke's shirt didn't catch fire.

Naruto finally sat back down and let a deep sigh. "Are you ok Naru?" Asked Gaara with concern, as were all his friends. "Yeah I'm ok I was just really looking forward to spending time with Itachi is all. I guess that will have to wait though." Naruto said a little sad.

"_I really can't believe Itachi is related to that evil teme. I wonder why he hates me so much," _thought Naruto sadly.

**In the hallway**

Neji and Sasuke walked down the empty hallway headed to the principal's office.

"That was very smooth Uchiha forcing that cute sophomore to spend time with you. Yeah I bet in no time he will be on his knees begging to be your boyfriend," Said Neji with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Shut it Hyuga," Sasuke growled.

"Hmph you know he seemed really down about not being able to go through with his plans this afternoon, don't you think your being a little too mean?"

The Uchiha did not reply but on the inside he really did feel guilty about putting a frown on his blonde's beautiful face, but he just really wanted to spend time with him. He knew this was the wrong way to have quality time with his Naruto but what else could he do?

Almost as if he read the youngest Uchiha's mind Neji said, "If you were nicer to him and not so bossy and demanding I'm sure Naruto would want to spend time with you."

"_Yeah right,"_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"So why do you think Naruto was so desperate to keep his plans?"

Sasuke kind of wanted to know himself but again said nothing. Neji continued to talk. "Well I don't think there are any events happening today, no good concerts playing for a while, his friends didn't seem concerned with any plans so I assume that his plans didn't involve them."

After a bit of thinking Neji realized something. "Oi don't get mad at me but I'm just saying it's possible but not likely that maybe Naruto could have had a date planed after school."

The hallway had suddenly become very quite. Neji looked at Sasuke and deeply regretted saying anything about Naruto being on a date with someone else. Sasuke had his head down and his long bangs covered his eyes and his fists were balled up into a tight grip. He seriously looked like he was ready to kill a bitch.

"O-oi I just said it was possible but unlikely. You know what I just remembered on Saturday I took my little cousin Hinata to that ramen shop Naruto is always going on about and I swore I saw a sign that said something about a special limited edition ramen being served today. Yeah that's got to be it you know how that kid takes his ramen a little too seriously," Said Neji trying calm the pale boy down.

After a couple of deep breaths Sasuke was able to calm himself down. At first the thought of Naruto being with someone else made Sasuke want to kill the guy or girl. But then he started contemplating on the reality that there may actually be someone else.

"Do you really think Naruto might have been going on a date today?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it's a slim chance he was so don't worry about it."

Sasuke breathed out a deep sigh "Everyday Naruto gets more and more beautiful, it's been a miracle for me that he has stayed single for all these years."

"If you want to have any chance with him you know you have to tell him how you feel right?"

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want me?"

"Are you going to give up on him and hand him over to another guy?"

Sasuke glared at Neji for the hundredth time today. "Fuck no he belongs to me and no way in hell will I give him up."

"Hm seems like you'll be ok at figuring things out. Well you still look a little stressed out why don't I go report to Tsunade and you can go outside and catch your breath for a while ok?"

Sasuke nodded at the suggestion and started walking towards the school exit when Neji said. "Oh and some advice try to be more nice to Naruto, make friends with him and don't spring the I am madly in love with you and want to screw you until you can't walk for weeks on him right away.

Sasuke had a light blush on his cheeks as he glared at the longhaired president walking away.

As much as he hated to admit it Neji was right. He should try to make a friendship with the blonde and who knows maybe Naruto might someday feel the same way Sasuke does for him.

Sasuke sat in a nice shaded area by a tree where a cool breeze was blowing. Sitting there Sasuke thought to himself, _"Naruto you have no idea how much I truly love you."_

**I think I made Sasuke a little unreasonable but then again when it comes to Naruto I don't think he ever is.**

**So anyways I don't know if you could tell but there is a bit of a love triangle between Neji who likes Gaara who likes Naruto. I am still not sure if I should make Gaara and Neji a couple or if I should pair Gaara with Lee. I don't know I like Gaara as a seme or a uke.**

**Well anyways I really hoped you liked this chapter please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading =) **


	3. Memories

**Hi everyone this is the 3****rd**** chapter to Your Suppose to Love me.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Ages of:**

**Temari: 18-Senior**

**Hinata: 15-Freshman**

**Chapter 3: Sweet memories **

Naruto and his friends were on top of the roof of the school building eating their lunches.

"Oi Naruto are you really going to clean in the cafeteria after school?" Asked Kiba .

Naruto breathed out a heavy sigh and replied, "Yeah, I have no other choice. Knowing Sasuke he would make my life miserable if I tried to ditch."

"Y-you will be there too Naruto-kun so will I-I," said a soft shy voice.

"That's great I'm glade you'll be there too Hinata-chan now I'll have someone to talk to," Naruto said smiling at Kiba's girlfriend Hinata. Hinata smiled back.

"Aren't you going too?" Asked a girl with blonde hair.

"Nope to troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"You need the extra credit."

"No I don't I get good grades."

"Yeah but your always late because you sleep in all the time and that brings down your grades."

"Who's fault do you think that is that I don't get much sleep at night," said Shikamaru smirking at his girlfriend Temari who blushed at the comment.

"Oi Naruto do you want me to come with you in case Uchiha tries to start shit?" Asked Gaara.

"No it's ok Gaar I'll be fine, I just have to avoid him."

"Can't avoid him forever. I mean who knows one day he might be your brother in law," said Shikamaru yawning.

The comment made Naruto blush and cringe at the same time.

"_Wow being Itachi's husband some day would be incredible but being related to Sasuke even as an in law is a real down side,"_ Naruto thought.

"Maybe if I'm a little more patient with him and just do what he says maybe Sasuke won't resent me as much. What do you guys think?"

"Hmm not really sure it might help," said Kiba.

"I-I think it will really h-help." Said Hinata.

"I agree with Hinata, I think Uchiha gets irritated with you because you snap at him right away, not that I blame you for it though," said Choji while opening his bento box.

"Yeah it's going to be hard the guy can be a real prick. I still can't believe he's related to Itachi."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who laid his head on his girlfriends lap and fell asleep. Sleep seemed like a pretty good idea right now, the poor blonde was exhausted from getting up early and from all the emotional stress of that morning.

"Oi I think I'll take a nap let me know when the bell rings," said Naruto.

All his friends nodded an ok.

As Naruto layed down and closed his eyes he couldn't help but think of the first time he met Itachi as he fell asleep.

**Dream Flash Back**-**5 months earlier**

It had been a about a month since the school year had started and our pretty blonde friend had not been having such a great start. First off he only had one class with all his friends. Second Sasuke was in his GYM class and kept forcing Naruto to be his partner in all the activities. Third he absolutely hated his Literature class with Mizuki-sensei.

Why did he hate this particular class? Well you see Mizuki was a complete asshole. He assigned impossible homework like read 200 pages in one night and gave surprised quizzes all the time on stuff they hadn't even learned yet. Also for some un-known reason Mizuki seemed to enjoy picking on Naruto.

However today was the beining of the second month and was rather a good day because Mizuki-sensei had gotten fired. The silver haired teacher was fired because he had insulted Naruto's deceased parents setting off Naruto to beat the crap out of him.

When being sent to Principle Tsunade's office the evil teacher tried to pursued the blonde women that Naruto was crazy and should be expelled. However after hearing the young blondes side of the story she immediately fired Mizuki on the spot.

"Thanks for believing me granny Tsunade," said Naruto hugging the older blonde women.

"Of course after all I've known you all your life and I know when you're lying to me and this time you weren't." Said Naruto's Godmother hugging him back.

So now today was the day they would be getting a new teacher. Naruto sat in the back of the room silently listening to the other kids talking and trying to guess whom the new teacher was going to be.

"I bet it will be that hot women substitute teacher we had that one day," said one of the boys.

"No it won't be. You'll never believe this but I heard that our new teacher is Sasuke Uchiha's older brother." Said a girl who was in student council.

Many loud whispers broke out of the room about the new possible rumor.

Naruto let out a loud groan. _"Oh man that's not fair I just got away from that jerk off Mizuki now I'm being settled with a guy who is probably a teme just like Sasuke." _Naruto thought disappointedly.

The door loudly creaked open and all the students quickly silenced themselves to see who was entering the room. In walked Tsunade who was a little shocked by how silent the room was. "Um well since it seems I already have your attention I would like to introduce your new Literature teacher Itachi Uchiha-sensei."

The man known as Itachi Uchiha walked into the room making all the girls and some of the boys blush. The new teacher looked exactly like an older version of Sasuke. However there were some diffrences between the two such as Itachi had long hair that was tied in the back. His eyes were deep black similar to his younger brother but if you stared into them you could see red around the irises. Also he was 4 inches taller than his younger 5ft, 11in. brother. The man was absolutely hot.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he looked at the gorgeous man in front of him. _"Wow he's so beautiful I can't believe someone this good looking exists… Wait what am I thinking he's related to Sasuke teme, he's probably as big of a prick as his brother is." _The blonde thought bitterly.

The young new teacher stood in front of the class, he had a gentle smile as he began introducing himself. "Ohayo class, my name is Uchiha Itachi and yes I am related to student councils vice president Sasuke Uchiha. This will be my first year teaching so please be patient with me. Also I know Mizuki-sensei's teaching methods were unreasonable so from today I promise to do my best help all of you to get caught up on your grades. If anyone is has any questions on anything do not be afraid to ask me for help. Thank you for your attention and I hope we can all get along.

**3 months earlier**

It had now been 2 months since Itachi had taken over Lit. Class and it was going great. It turned out Naruto had nothing to worry about; Itachi was the complete opposite of Sasuke. He was very nice and polite to everyone in class, never made a smart-ass remark about anybody, and was always in a pleasant mood.

The young teacher really did care about his students and their grades, he was even able to help all of them bring their grades up to A's and B's.

Then again there was still one student that was having a little trouble with his grades. That student was Naruto.

Even though Naruto really did enjoy class now he found himself finding it hard to concentrate in because of Itachi-sensei. Over the pass few months the blonde had begun to develop a crush on the handsome man. So instead of listening to the lesson his sensei was giving Naruto would often drift to thinking about how beautiful Itachi's long hair was or what nice muscles he had.

After class as Naruto was getting ready to leave the room when Itachi called the blondes name and asked to see him. Naruto shyly went up to the teacher desk to see what the handsome sensei wanted.

"Um Uzumaki-kun is everything all right?" asked Itachi.

"Uh h-hai sensei why do you ask?" Naruto asked nervously.

"It's just that most of the students in class are receiving passing grades on assignments and tests. Um but you seem to need a little more help on improving your grades is there something I'm not doing right to help you learn?" The young man asked with true concern.

Naruto felt bad for making his favorite teacher worry. "No sensei your doing a great job it's just um…" Naruto started to blush, _"There's no way I say I can't concentrate in class because I'm to busy looking at you."_

"Um I have a hard time paying attention be-because I-I …can't understanding the books we've been reading and I know even if I did listen to your lectures I know I won't understand them… because I d-don't understand what their saying in the book." Said Naruto very nervously. Also he knew it was a lame excuse but part of it was true, he didn't understand what they were reading.

Out of nowhere Naruto heard a snicker, he looked up and realized it was Itachi laughing at him. Naruto felt his face heat up from anger. "Oi stop laughing at me! Whats so funny anyway?" said Naruto a little angered because he hated when people laughed at him.

"G-gomenosai." Said Itachi trying to stop himself from snickering. "It's just that… well Naruto we are reading A Midsummers Night's Dream by Shakespeare so yes I am sure you are having a hard time understanding it and that is why I go over the meanings in class lectures."

Naruto again felt himself blushing but this time from embarrassment, he really did not know that's what the lectures were about. "G-gomen sensei I will pay more attention in class."

It's ok Uzumaki-kun." Itachi said with a kind smile. Although you might want to do some extra credit and get a yourself a tutor."

"Ugh must I really get a tutor sensei?"

"I think it will be a wise choice on your part Uzumaki. Why don't you want a tutor?"

"Um well the last time I got a tutor, it-it was Sasuke and the sessions did not go so well." Said Naruto.

"Oh I see. Sorry about my little brother, he can be rather impatient with people." Said Itachi with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"However I really think a tutor will help you get caught up with the rest of the class. So if you would like I could tutor you after school."

"That would be great sensei, Thank you. Um so see you after school?"

"Yes see you then."

**1 month earlier**

After another two months had passed Naruto was finally caught up with the class thanks to Itachi. Even though the blonde's grade had improved from a D to a high B, he did not want to stop the tutoring sessions. Naruto loved spending time with Itachi. During the sessions, Naruto got learn a lot about Itachi not as a teacher but almost like a friend.

They would often take small breaks during a session and in those breaks the two got to know each other.

"So hey um I know your dad owns one of the biggest companies in Japan and you and your family are like crazy rich, so um why are you working as a teacher?" Asked Naruto.

"Um well last year I was working for my dad kind of as his assistant but later that year I was having some personal problems and could not concentrate on work. So my father thought it would be a good idea to take a year off. But after a while I got bored of just sitting around the house and wanted do something. So I thought being a teacher would be good job to have for the time being."

"That's interesting but why a teacher? I mean it seem like you can pretty much get any job you want."

"I guess I wanted to be a teacher because my mom use to be a teacher and when I had trouble with a homework assignments she would explain things. And when Sasuke was little I always helped him with his homework and I actually liked helping him. So I kind of thought I would like teaching and I do."

"That's great I'm really glad you became my teacher." Said Naruto with a sweet smile. Naruto had stopped smiling when he noticed that Itachi had a light blush on his cheeks. "Are you feeling ok sensei you're a little red, do you think your catching a cold?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Uh no I'm alright I'm just a little warm is all. I'll go open a window," Itachi got up and walked towards the windows.

While Itachi opened a window Naruto couldn't help but smile at the older man. Over the last few months Naruto's feelings for Itachi had developed from a crush to what Naruto was pretty sure was love. _"I know Itachi-sensei is too old for me and I doubt he would ever see me as his type but maybe when I'm older he might someday consider me. But until then I am happy as long I can be with him like this." _Naruto thought happily.

"Hey Naruto we need to talk."

"Yeah what is it sensei?"

"Um well since you are all caught up with the class now, we don't have to continue our sessions." Itachi said with a small almost sad smile.

Naruto had actually felt rather upset that he was not going to be able to see and talk to Itachi every day like he had become use to.

"Oh um alright, yeah I am all caught up and I am sure you have more important things to do than having to tutor me every day." Naruto said while trying not to cry.

"No it's not that Naruto it's just I-I think it would be better for us not to spend so much time together is all."

"What! Why sensei, I-I like being around you can't we just hang out. I-I could even help you grade or clean up after school so we can talk more." Naruto said desperately.

"No Naruto I like being around you too but it's just a bit complicated and it might be inappropriate."

Naruto was not sure what Itachi meant by inappropriate but he didn't care he just wanted to be near him. But then the blonde thought maybe Itachi didn't want him around.

"D-do I-I bother you sensei?" Naruto asked almost in tears.

"No Naruto I really like you and want be around you." Itachi said as he gave Naruto a warm hug.

Naruto hugged the older man back; _"I wish I could be with Itachi always." _Naruto thought.

After a while of holding each other Itachi tried to let go of his student but Naruto only held on to him tighter. Out of nowhere Naruto whispered, "I love you sensei."

Naruto realized what he had said and quickly broke thet hug. The blonde's face was completely red. He forced himself to look up at the older man and saw that he was surprised and as red as he was.

"N-Naruto do you really m-mean that?" Asked Itachi.

Naruto was very embarrassed but did not regret saying how he felt. "Yes I really do l-love you sensei, will you please g-go out w-with me?" It took all of Naruto's courage to ask Itachi out but when he didn't hear anything the blonde assumed that Itachi had rejected him.

Naruto started to cry, he quickly grabbed his stuff and was about to run when Itachi grabbed his arm and turned him around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but started to kiss back with as much passion. The blonde felt something wet on his lips and realized it was Itachi's tongue asking for entrance. Naruto slowly and shyly opened his mouth as Itachi immediately entered his tongue and started to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's tongue shyly started to make contact with Itachi's tongue, Naruto let out a soft moan as Itachi became more controlling. _"This feels so amazing,"_ Naruto thought. Unfortunately both young men needed air and had to break the wonderful kiss.

Naruto heavily panted for air, as did Itachi. After catching their breaths Naruto looked up at the older man blushing and smiling.

"D-dose this mean you like me too sensei?" Naruto asked with newly found hope.

Itachi was blushing just as much as Naruto but he did not look at the blonde and for a long time did not say anything. Naruto's new hope had begun to crumble at his teacher's silence and again began to tear up at thoughts of being rejected.

"Naruto," said Itachi in a horsed but serious voice. "If-if we do go out…we have to be so fucking careful."

Naruto stared at Itachi with disbelief, "Are you serious sensei?"

"Y-yeah I've fallin in love with you too and I don't want to stop being around you Naruto."

Naruto started crying but this time from happiness, _"I can't believe the person I love, loves me back." _Naruto ran to Itachi and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you sensei."

"I love you too Naruto, oh and call me Itachi it seems a little dirty when you call me sensei," Itachi said with a grin.

Naruto blushed but then smiled, "ok Itachi. Naruto stood on his tiptoes so he could give his now boyfriend another kiss.

**End of Dream Flash Back **

"Oi Naruto wake up GYM class will be startin soon," said a voice. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was Kiba. Naruto let out a frustrated groan, "I was having such a great dream I wish we didn't have to go to class."

"Yeah me too but Tsunade and Iruka said they would punish us if we ditched again." Said Kiba.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said with a yawn.

While walking into the GYM Naruto saw Itachi talking to someone. He so badly wanted to walk up to Itachi and give him a hug but he knew better than to do that in front of the GYM teacher and students. But he did not see the harm in just saying hi to his favorite teacher. The blonde ran up to Itachi, "Hey Sens- Naruto began but he tripped over a baseball and didn't get to finish. Itachi quickly caught Naruto before he could hit the floor. "Naruto are you ok?" Itachi asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. OWW!" Naruto yelled when he felt a sharp pain on his right knee. He looked down and saw his knee was bleeding. Itachi quickly lead Naruto to a bench and sat him down. He then got some paper towels and water and began to wash Naruto's wound with it. Naruto hissed at the pain but Itachi patted the blonde's hand trying to comfort him. Itachi was being so sweet so Naruto gave him a beautiful smile. Itachi blushed and smiled back. Naruto had no idea how hard he was making it for Itachi not to kiss him.

"Oi what the hell are you doing?" Asked a loud angry voice.

Naruto and Itachi both looked up in surprise to see that it was Sasuke. The couple just blushed while Itachi told his younger brother that Naruto tripped and scrapped his knee. All of Sasuke's anger seemed to cool down when he heard the blonde was hurt.

"So is-is he ok?" Sasuke asked looking worried about Naruto.

Itachi was a little taken back with Sasuke's concern for the blonde. "Yeah he's fine, just a little scrap."

"Oh ok," Sasuke said sounding a bit relived. "Dobe do you think you will still be able to clean the cafeteria after school?"

"Clean the cafeteria but Naruto I thought-" Itachi immediately stopped himself from saying anything about their dating plans.

"You thought what?" Asked Sasuke a bit curious.

"Uh we had a tutoring sessions planned until you signed me up for stupid clean up duty." Naruto tried to make an explanation to Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow "A tutoring session was your big plans after school?"

"Y-yeah it was because I have a big test coming up in science and needed help studying." Naruto hoped that Sasuke would believe him and just quite asking questions.

Sasuke looked over at Itachi "Was that the reason Naruto was going to meet up with you?"

"Y-Yes why would he lie about that?"

Sasuke went silent as he was thinking over things. "Dobe if you just clean for the rest of the week you won't even have to study."

"Well since you two have class now I will be going, I hope you feel better Uzumaki-kun." Itachi said while he started to walk towards the exit.

"See ya later sensei and thanks for your help." Naruto said while smiling and waving at the older male.

As Itachi was leaving Naruto kept staring at his back until the door closed behind him. Naruto had forgotten Sasuke was right next to him until he felt a gentile pull at his arm. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Come on dobe I'll take you to the nurse's office." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto got up but still felt pain his knee. Sasuke put Naruto's arm around his shoulder so Naruto wouldn't have to put too much pressure on his leg.

Naruto was very surprised at how gentle the younger Uchiha was being. The two said nothing while they were walking. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw that the older boy looked sad for some reason. The blonde wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it.

When they made it to the nurse's office nurse Shizune was nowhere to be seen. "I'll go look for her you stay here." Sasuke said while seating Naruto on the bed for patients.

Sasuke walked out of the room and into the hallway. Sasuke then found a bench that was outside of a couple of classrooms over. Sasuke sat down so he could think things over.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Why would Naruto want to study with Itachi so badly, he hates doing schoolwork." That's when he realized, "Fuck! Naruto has a crush on Itachi!"

"I don't fucking believe this why would Naruto like Itachi over me. Ok so I am a little mean to him sometimes and force him to do stuff he doesn't want to but it's only because I want to spend time with him."

After he clamed himself down he started to think, "even if Naruto has a crush on Itachi (Cringe) it's not like their going out and Itachi would never date a student so I still have a chance."

"Hmm I just have show Naruto my good side and he will forget all about my idiot brother and want to be with only me. Yep all I have to do is be more patient and kind and Naruto will fall in love with me like I am with him. Sasuke thought happily.

**Sorry for the long chapter I hope it wasn't boring I just really wanted to put in a chapter on how Itachi and Naruto got together.**

**Aww poor Sasuke he still doesn't know about Itachi and Naruto yet XD**

**So anyways I do hope you liked it. Please leave a review and thanks for reading =)**


	4. My Secret Admirer

**Hello everyone =) Sorry it took me so long to update I just started school.**

**Anyways here is chapter 4.**

**Also thank you for all the nice reviews and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: My lovely secret admirer**

Today was Friday and school was over, Naruto quickly ran to the cafeteria hoping to get an early start on cleaning. All week Naruto was in charge of cleaning the cafeteria along with some other students and his friends Hinata and Kiba.

When the blonde walked into the cafeteria he saw his two friends already wiping down tables.

"Oi you guys had the same idea I had," Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh h-hi Naruto-kun, we got started early so we could leave early," Hinata said smiling back.

"It's sucks that we have to be here after school on a Friday but at least we get credit for this," said Kiba.

"Yeah lets hurry and finish. Do you guys want to go see a movie after we're done?" Asked Naruto picking up trash on the floor.

"Sure, you actually don't have plans with Itachi-sensei today?" Asked Kiba.

"(Sigh) No since he knew I would have to stay after school he said he was going to his dad's company to help with some problems they've been having."

"Aww that's too bad, o-oh Naru-kun does I-Itachi-sensei know it's your birthday on Sunday?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto stopped picking up trash and looked at Hinata "W-wait my birthday is on Sunday?"

"Uh yeah today's October 8th and Sunday's the 10th, so there fore it is your birthday." Said Kiba.

"OMG I actually forgot it was coming!"

"Not surprised. Your so obsessed with Itachi lately that you don't seem to think about anything else."

"Hey I do too and anyways I have a right to think about Itachi I love him. The first time you and Hinata got together for the first few months all you could talk about was how cute and sweet she is."

Kiba and Hinata both blushed at the blonde's words. "O-Oi shut up Uzumaki. Uh well I guess I can see your point since I-I'm in love too," Kiba said blushing as was Hinata with a big smile on her cute face.

Naruto smiled at both of his friends, he was happy that they also found love with each other.

"So are you going to tell Itachi about your birthday? And you do know Iruka is throwing you a party on Sunday right?"

When Naruto thought about it he distinctly remembered his adoptive father Iruka saying something that sounded like party on Sunday. "Uh y-yeah I know. Do you think I should invite Itachi over?"

"But Naruto n-no one but our group knows about your relationship with sensei. Wh-what will Iruka, Kakashi, and your godparents say?" Asked Hinata.

"Um well Iruka and Tsunade know that Itachi helped me out a lot this semester so if I say I want to invite him as a thanks for the help,I don't think that would be to suspicious. And I don't think those hentais Kakashi and Jiraiya will really pay attention to Itachi being there. So I see no harm in asking him."

"Alright it's your decision but just to warn you don't get all dreamy eyes around Itachi, you always make it a little to obvious."

"Can you blame me he is beautiful." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata giggled and Kiba just rolled his eyes, "Whatever lets just get back to work so we can leave." Said Kiba.

"Oh Naru do you think that maybe your secret admirer will leave you another present this year?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know maybe. They never failed to give me something every year." Naruto said with a small smile.

"You still have no idea who it might be?" asked Kiba.

"Not a clue every time I try to catch them they end up leaving my present somewhere else."

**Flash Back 5 Years ago **

2 weeks shy of Naruto's 10th birthday, his parents died in a car crash. Naruto was devastated to learn that his parents had been driving to the toy store to get him a birthday gift. At that time the poor blond blamed himself for his parents sudden death.

Naru's godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya tried their best to convince the small boy that it was no one's fault especially Naruto's.

"Naruto your parents love you so much and would never want you to feel responsible for something that was unavoidable. Even though your sad now and we all miss them I'm sure their hearts are breaking more to see you so sad, they wouldn't want that for you." Tsunade said soothing Naruto.

"I-I'm trying n-not to but I miss them so much," Naruto replied fighting more tears.

"I know it is and even though it hurts a lot right now, the pain will start to slowly go away and you'll be able to just think about the happy times not the bad stuff. Remember Naru they may be gone from this life but their spirits and their love for you still exsits here." Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's chest where his heart was.

Naruto continued to cry as Tsunade held him. He knew that she was right about his pain going away someday and their love living inside him, but he still couldn't help morning the two people who he loved the most and who loved him unconditionally.

2 years had past and Naruto did slowly start to become his cheerful self again, however he had become a bit of a troublemaker over the passed few years. Naruto seemed to enjoy playing pranks on fellow classmates and teachers. He would often scream for attention of the class to watch him do daredevil stunts such as jump off from high places, play a prank on a mean teacher, or try to get into a fight with a bully to prove he was brave.

Naruto had hoped because of his daring antics it would make him popular but sadly it had the opposite affect. Most of his classmates and a few of his teachers were very annoyed with Naruto and his dumb attention seeking actions. A lot of the time most of the students shunned him and wouldn't play with him. Even some of the teachers just ended up ignoring him.

For the past two years Naruto had felt very lonely. His classmates didn't like him, his teachers didn't know how to deal with him, and even though he had Tsunade and Jiraiya who both loved him dearly, they did not have a lot of time for him. Tsunade had just been named the new principle of Konha High school and Jiriya was always busy doing research and writing his books. Because of their busy schedules Naruto was either told to go play in his room while they worked or was left home alone. So for a while Naruto actually forgot what a parent's love felt like.

At the beginning of 6th grade Naruto had met Iruka. Iruka was his teacher, at first they did not get along but after a while Iruka saw a little of himself in Naruto. The young teacher had learned about the death of Naruto's parents. Iruka knew exactly how Naruto felt about wanting to be loved and recognized. When Iruka was still in elementary school his parents passed away too.

Iruka started to be more patient with Naruto and would listen to whatever the blond would say; he even praised him when he did well on a test or homework. Naruto really enjoyed spending time with the young teacher it was almost like having a father again.

Iruka could tell Naruto was unhappy the way his home life was but Iruka did not know how to help the blond. While talking to his friend Kurenai-sensei, she suggested that Iruka adopt Naruto. "I-I can't do that Naruto's godparents have legal guardianship of him."

"If they willingly give up their guardianship, you can." Said Kurenai with a smile.

Iruka had to think about this. He really loved Naruto and would love to adopt him but he was not sure how his godparents would react to the young teacher suddenly saying he wanted to adopt an 11 year old when he himself just turned 24.

Surprisingly though Tsunade and Jiryia were ok with letting Iruka adopt Naruto. The two truly loved Naruto and didn't want him to go but they knew Naruto was unhappy with them for not always being there for him. Also they knew that Iruka loved Naruto like they did and Naruto loved Iruka like a second father. They knew that the young teacher would have more time for the young blond.

Naruto was very happy with this arrangement; he really loved Iruka like a parent, but sadly even with a new family, the blond still felt lonely. He still had no friends; Iruka had told Naruto that if he was a bit calmer and didn't try to show off so much and just acted like himself, other kids would like him.

**October 10 6****th**** Grade**

Today was Naruto's 12th birthday. The blonde went to school unenthusiastically, he did not care for school much. He was pretty sure today would be just like any other day. He would have no one to talk to and would get teased by all his classmates. Naruto wanted to cry, he was having a bad enough day why should he go to school when he knew it would make him feel worse.

When getting to the door to his classroom he took in a deep breath before he entered through the door. While walking in he noticed a lot of the kids were surrounding his desk. Naruto thought the worst, _"I bet they're doing something to my desk as a practical joke." _Naruto thought.

The blonde decided to get this over with and walked to his desk. The kids saw Naruto coming and walked away from his desk so Naruto could see what was waiting on it. It was the last thing the blonde would have thought would be there.

On Naruto's desk was a big cupcake with orange frosting on it with a candle on top. Next to the cupcake was a big present, a box wrapped in orange and blue wrapping paper and an envelope on top of it.

Naruto was surprised at the gifts but didn't know if this really was a gift or a cruel joke. Naruto looked up at his classmates but they all looked as confused as the blonde was. Naruto didn't want to open the gift in front of everyone but did anyway. He picked up the envelope that had a pretty card with big bright letters spelling Happy Birthday. Naruto opened the card and read what was inside.

Happy Birthday Naruto-kun,

I know that the past few years have been tough on you especially this day. But I just want you to know how happy I am that you were born and so were your parents. They love you and even though you might not believe it now but I love you too. You are a very special and beautiful person don't ever let anyone make you feel that you are not. Even though you do stupid stuff sometimes it does not hide the fact that you are a wonderful person that can make others happy. I am sorry that I did not deliver this in person but I hope you except this gift as part of my affection for you. I won't reveal myself to you right now but someday soon I hope you will feel the same way I feel about you. 

With Love, Your Secret Admirer 

Naruto was moved to tears he didn't care if everyone was staring at him, this really touched his heart. Unnoticed to the group of kids their teacher Iruka had entered the room. He saw the group surrounding Naruto's desk and the brown haired man quickly walked into the middle and saw his adopted son crying. "Naruto! What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" Iruka asked frantically.

Naruto just shook is head in a no and handed the card for his sensei/dad to read. After Iruka read it he had a warm smile, "It seems that someone cares for you deeply Naru, why don't you open the present."

Naruto nodded in agreement and started to tear the wrapping paper. After all the wrapping paper was gone all that was left was the box. Naruto opened the lid and his mouth dropped.

Inside the box was exactly what Naruto had been wanting. It was an orange and blue jacket that had soft white fake fur on top of the neck **(Naruto's jacket from part 1). **Naruto was ecstatic; he had wanted this jacket for so long and thought it would be impossible to get it because of how expensive it was. Even though the jacket itself was not considered that attractive the color orange was bright and seemed to match Naruto perfectly.

Holding the jacket close Naruto said a silent Thank You, to the one who had brightened a seemingly pointless day.

**October 10 7****th**** grade**

Today was Naruto 13th birthday, and he was actually a little happy about it. Over the passed year Naruto managed to make a couple of good friends. He had already received small gifts from his friends. His new friend Kiba got him a popular video game; his other friend Shikamaru got him a gift card to his favorite restaurant, and his quiet female friend Hinata made him a big lunch and cupcakes for him. They were small simple gifts but he loved and appreciated them.

Naruto had left school a little early so he could change his clothes for the small party Iruka was throwing him. When Naruto got home there was a big box and a card addressed to him waiting in front of the door.

Naruto had just assumed Jiriya had dropped off his present from him and Tsunade so he took it in. Naruto really wanted to know what he got so he opened the card.

Happy 13th Birthday Naruto. I hope you had a good year. I heard that you are living with Iruka-sensei and that you made friends. I am very happy for you. Don't worry I promise I am not a stalker I just like to hear your doing well. I see that you have been wearing the jacket I got you. It makes me happy when I see you wear it. I hope that means you've accepted my love for you. I know we have yet to meet but hopefully soon. Again I am sorry I did not deliver this in person but I know you will like it. Maybe someday we can meet until then I wish you happiness for another year.

All my love your Secret Admirer. 

Naruto was a bit surprised. He really did not expect to get another gift from his so-called admirer again. Last year after his birthday Naruto assumed Iruka had gotten him the jacket since he was the only one that knew how much Naruto wanted it. He thought Iruka just made up the secret admirer thing to give him a bit a self-confidence witch it did. How ever when Naruto confronted Iruka about the subject his adopted dad denied that he had anything to do with it.

Naruto was not sure what to believe so he left it alone. He again assumed it was a classmate that felt sorry for him and wanted to cheer him up, but either way Naruto was happy the jesters.

Naruto opened the box and inside were a couple of books about ninjas and there was even ninja weapons (throwing stars and kunai). "This is so awesome I love ninja stuff!" Naruto said excitedly.

Over the year Naruto had become obsessed with ninjas so again this was like the perfect gift.

"_I know Iruka said he didn't get me last years gift and I was not sure if I believed him but now I think I do. The throwing stars and kunai are expensive especially these that are made out pure steel. Iruka couldn't afford this and Tsuande would never agree to buy me weapons. So there must be someone else giving me these nice gifts but who? Oh well whoever it's from I hope I get to meet them soon I would love to thank him or her for the wonderful gifts." Naruto thought to himself._

**October 10****th**** 8****th**** Grade**

On Naruto's 14th birthday he recived another gift from his secret admirer. This time in his mailbox. He got another card along with a little box. Naruto began to read the card.

Hi Naruto, 

Happy Birthday. I hope you had another good year. I heard you made more friends this year I am glad. You know last year after your birthday I over heard you telling your friends that you loved the ninja books and weapons I got you. It always brings me joy knowing that I made you happy even if it's just one day out of the year. I really hope you enjoy this year's gift too. I think it suits you. 

Love your Secret Admirer.

Naruto opened the tiny box and inside was a necklace. It was simple looking from inside the box but when Naruto took it out. The stone hanging loosely on the silver chain was breath takingly beautiful. The stone was a pretty turquoise green, when Naruto put it on and looked in the mirror, it really brought out his ocean blue eyes. Naruto never really cared for jewelry but he loved his new necklace. **(The necklace Tsunade gave to Naruto.)**

"_Thank you again my secret admirer, I hope we do meet soon." Naruto thought to himself._

**October 10 9****th**** Grade**

In hopes of maybe finding out who his secret admirer was Naruto and his friends waited in the places his admirer left his presents at. However no such luck after waiting for almost half the day Naruto's secret admirer never came. "Thanks everyone for trying to help I appreciate it." Naruto said with a small smile.

Naruto's friends Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara all looked at the blonde, they felt bad for not being able to find the person Naruto most wanted to see.

"Aww I'm sorry w-we couldn't find you're a-admirer Naruto-kun. But I-I'm sure he will turn up soon." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. And thanks again everyone, maybe he will show himself next year," Naruto sounded hopeful.

"You sure it will be ok to wait?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it's getting late we should all go home. See you guys at my party tomorrow?"

"Yeah" everyone said in unison.

As everyone left Gaara insisted on walking Naruto home. Naruto was really glad he made friends with Gaara this year. He remembered seeing him in 8th grade looking lonely and sad, he reminded Naruto of himself. At first Gaara did not want the blonde's friendship but eventually Naruto worked his way to Gaara's heart.

Gaara wasn't even sure if he had a heart. Ever since his mom died when he was 8 he felt he lost the only person that ever cared about him. Gaara's dad was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't give a shit about his children. And Gaara's brother and sister were so caught up in their own problems that they didn't notice their younger brothers pain. But Naruto had showed he cared deeply for the red head, which made Gaara feel a warm feeling he hadn't had in so long.

Naruto and Gaara walked in comfortable silence till they got to Naru's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Gaar, see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto c-can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure"

"Um well I-I… just wanted to say thanks for being a great friend and I-I'm sorry I could help you find your secret admirer." Gaara mumbled feeling a bit down.

"It's ok Gaara-kun I kinda knew we wouldn't find my admirer so it's no big deal. It did make me happy that you guys helped me though." Naruto said with a big smile.

Gaara blushed, "You know Naruto I don't think you should waste your time looking for an admirer that does not want to be found. You should be with someone who wants to be with you all the time and is proud to be seen with you."

Naruto knew Gaara was right every year his admirer claims they will meet soon but soon never comes. It really doesn't make sense to wait for someone you don't know and probably will never meet. "Yeah your right maybe it is time I give up on this secret admirer and find someone that I can actually be with. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara had a small smile on his lips, "I-I care deeply for Naruto and if you ever need me I am always here for you."

"Thanks Gaar I appreciate that." Naruto gave his friend a hug and Gaara hugged back.

"See you tomorrow." Said Naruto as he walked inside his house. Gaara nodded and waved to his friend.

When Naruto was inside Gaara let out a deep sigh, "I didn't get the chance to tell him I like him more than just a friend." Gaara thought sadly as he walked home.

When Naruto got into his room he sat on his bed and looked out his window. Naruto was surprised to see something on the outside ledge of his window. Naruto quickly opened his window to see what it was. On the ledge was a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and two envelopes on top of the flowers.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. For a bit he was worried his admirer had not wanted him anymore. He picked up the sunflowers and could smell their nice aroma, he then opened one envelope.

Hello Naruto,

Happy Birthday, I hope you are not disappointed that we have not properly met each other. I am really sorry if you are, but I want our first meeting to be perfect and right now I don't think the time is right for us to meet just yet. I just want you to know that I am not going to suddenly change my mind about you. I love you to much you are the most precious person in my life. 

I got you these sunflowers because they remind me a lot of you. Just like these flowers you are beautiful, bright, and you make people happy. You truly have amazing gifts Naruto, don't ever forget them.

All my love your Secret Admirer

Naruto carefully placed the letter back into the envelope and wiped away a few tears. His admirers words always got to him, they made feel special and loved. Naruto picked up the second envelope he expected it to be another letter but instead it was a gift certificate. Naruto looked at it carefully and realized it was to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku. It was a whole years worth of ramen. Naruto had a huge smile on his face and tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks. **(Only Naruto would cry about ramen =)** All the gifts he had received were pretty darn amazing but this one took the cake. _"Thank you once again my precious Admirer I hope we meet soon." Naruto thought to himself._

**End of Flashback**

For 4 years Naruto had wanted so badly to meet his admirer. He was at first hoping for a romantic relationship. However now that he was with Itachi he kind of hoped they would not meet. It was because he did not want to hurt this sweet person who had given so much, not just in gifts but also giving him self-confidence and giving him a lot of happiness on his birthday. Naruto would never want to hurt this someone who had become so precious to him. _"Even if we can't be together romantically I would still love to have my admirer as a friend." _Thought Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his thought and went back to cleaning when someone else walked into the room. It was Sasuke. "Oi are you guys doing ok or do you need more people to help with cleaning?"

"No we should be done in about half an hour," said Naruto.

"Alright, um so how is your day going?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Uh it's going ok, thanks for asking. How about yours?"

"It's going ok."

"Um that's good," Naruto said as he continued to pick up trash.

Naruto had no idea what had gotten into Sasuke lately. The older boy had actually been pleasant through out this week. He didn't yell at Naruto, he didn't make the blonde do any thing he didn't want to, and he would even started up nice conversations.

At first Naruto was very suspicious and thought maybe Sasuke was planning to do something horrible to him but so far nothing. _"Hmmm maybe the bastard took my advice and got laid."_

"So um got any plans this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really um well it is my birthday on Sunday so I'll just have a small party with my friends and family. What about-" Naruto didn't finish because he was surprised by the shocked look on Sasuke's face.

"It-it's your birthday?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Y-yeah my 16th."

"Ex-excuse me." Said Sasuke almost running towards the door.

"Uh that was rather weird, don't you think?" The blonde asked his friends. They nodded in agreement.

"_Shit how could have I forgotten it was Naru's birthday. Fuck I've been so busy with the bullshit student council gives me I didn't even notice it was almost the 10__th__. Ugh I haven't even thought about what type of present to give him this year."_ Sasuke thought frantically.

**So yeah Sasuke is Naruto's secret admirer. I think I kind of made him sound like a stalker -_-; so yeah sorry if I did I'm just not that good at love letters.**

**I kind of had writers block so sorry if this chapter is not that good. I will try to make the next one better. I will also try to update soon. **

**Please leave a review (they make me happy =) and thank you for reading :3**


	5. A new Friend

**Hello everyone, I have finally finished the next chapter to Your suppose to love me. Sorry for the late update school is taking waaaay too much of my time. I really dislike biology XP.**

**Well anyways thanks for all the awesome reviews and as always please enjoy.**

**Oh and also I do not own Naruto, I wish I did but sadly some dreams cannot come true T-T oh well thank goodness for fan fictions XD**

**Chapter 5: A new Friend**

"_Ok I can do this all I have to do is ring the bell and ask for Itachi."_ Naruto thought to himself nervously.

Right now a cute blonde boy (Naruto) was trying to work up his courage to ring the front doorbell to his teacher/boyfriend's house, the Uchiha mansion. _"I really hope Itachi doesn't mind me dropping by un-invited."_

Naruto finally worked up the nerve to ring the doorbell. After pressing it and hearing it ring a few times the door opened. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat nervously waiting for the door to reveal who was on the other side. When the door was all the way opened it revealed a pretty young women with long brown hair wearing a French maids uniform.

"Hello welcome to Uchiha manor do you have an appointment with one of the Uchihas?" Asked the maid.

"Oh uh n-no I am here to see Itachi-sensei."

"Oh your one of Itachi-san's students. Well he's a bit busy right now but I am sure he will make time for you. Please come in."

Naruto fallowed the maid into the large mansion. The maid had led Naruto to what he assumed was the living room. Naruto could not believe how huge the mansion was from the inside; the entire living room was the same size as Naruto's and Iruka's 3 bedroom house. Naruto had become mesmerized by all the stunning artwork hanging on the walls and the different antiques all around the room.

"Please have a seat." The maid pointed to a beautiful old velvet antique couch. Naruto did take a seat and was amazed at how soft it was.

"Now if you give me your name I will inform Itachi-san you are here."

"Oh it's Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's a cute name. Said the maid with a warm smile. I shall go tell him you are here." Said the maid as she left.

Naruto kept himself occupied by continuingly looking at the paintings and sculptures. After a few minutes the maid came back.

"Itachi-san will see you in just a few minutes. In the mean time would you care for some tea and snacks?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course, by the way my name is Miyako. Just ask for me if you need anything." Miyako said smiling back.

As Miyako left, Naruto went back to looking at his surroundings in the living room. At the corner of the room there was a big glass cabinet full of family pictures. Naruto began to observe the photos.

He saw a picture of Sasuke that looked like it was taken when he was around 4 or 5. The background was the ocean and little Sasuke was brightly smiling looking up at the camera as he proudly held up a seashell he probably found on the beach. "_Wow the bastard was a pretty cute kid."_ Naruto thought. The blonde then looked at another picture that made him blush deep red. It was a picture of a 15-year-old Itachi shirtless at the beach. _"Hehe even then he was a sex god."_ Naruto hurriedly looked at another picture before he started drooling. This time it was of a beautiful woman with long black hair, stunning dark eyes, and skin as white as ivory, it was a picture of the Uchiha brother's deceased mother.

Naruto remembered hearing about her death, it was actually a year after his own parents had passed. Even if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been best friends, actually they pretty much hated each other back then, but Naruto had still felt so bad for Sasuke. He secretly came to the Uchiha mansion once before to drop off flowers and a note telling him how sorry he was for his loss. It was an anonyms letter of course or other wise Naruto was afraid Sasuke wouldn't accept his condolences.

Naruto then looked at another picture that was a family picture. The proud parents were in the back smiling warmly and holding each others hands while the brothers were in the front smiling happily, Naruto couldn't help but smile too in the picture everyone just looked so happy.

Naruto then heard footsteps and something else that sounded like wheels. Naruto turned around to see that it was Miyako with a rolling cart. On top of the rolling cart was an expensive looking china tea set with sakura blossom patter on it, finger sandwiches, some freshly made cakes, and chocolate dipped strawberries. Naruto's mouth started to water, "Everything looks great thank you Miyako-san."

"Your very welcome Naruto-chan. Now what type of tea would you like?" Miyako had taken out a big brown box from under the cart and opened it to reveal different types of teas. Before Naruto could even get a chance to look at the tea leaves a loud voice was heard, "Miyako!" Yelled the voice of one Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm in the living room Master Sasuke." Miyako called out as she handed the box to Naruto.

Sasuke continued to talk before he entered the room, "Oi do you know if my car is back from the shop yet I need to go to the mall to buy a prese- Sasuke immediately stopped himself when he saw Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Yes I do believe your car has already been brought back. What was it that you needed to get?" Asked Miyako.

"Uhh n-nothing. O-oi dobe what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked still in a bit of shock.

"Oi don't call me dobe. And I am waiting to see Itachi-sensei."

"Oh" Sasuke said a little disappointed.

"Master Sasuke, would you like me to send one of the chauffer's to bring your car around front?" Asked Miyako.

"No, why?"

"Um well you said you needed to buy something at the mall."

"Oh never mind I'll buy it later."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who seemed to be ignoring them by looking through the different types of tealeaves Miyako had brought out. Actually he looked like he was having a hard time figuring out what to get. _"Darn it, why do rich people have so many different tea brands. I don't know what the difference is between tea from China or Italy. I don't think I even can tell the difference between white and black tea. Oh well I guess the oolong tea from China will do."_

Naruto was about to take the oolong from the box when another hand reached in and pulled out a different packet of herbal tea.

"Here it's called Cinnamon orange spice from England. It's tastes really good and has a natural sweetness. I think you will like it." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the tea.

"T-thanks," said Naruto as he placed the tea bag into the teapot and waited to let it brew. Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke was still standing next to him.

Naruto let out a small sigh; he had hoped he would not run into Sasuke at all even though it is his house. Naruto was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the Uchiha just standing next to him. _"Ugh when is he going to go away?" _Naru thought to himself. After a while Naruto thought about asking him to join him, he was a little hesitant to ask but he did anyway.

"Oi would you like to have tea with me?" Naruto had asked but he was expecting for the youngest Uchiha to say no and walk away, which would have been fine with the blonde except he didn't.

"Y-yeah thanks I-I will have tea with you. I mean so you won't get bored or anything." Sasuke took a seat on the couch next to the blonde.

Miyako was a bit surprised for years she worked at the Uchiha compound but never had she seen Sasuke warm up to anyone much less wanted keep a guest company. The young maid smiled and said "I shall go get an extra tea cup for Master Sasuke and I will ask the chef to make a tomato sandwich for you. I'll be right back." Miyako left the room leaving the young men alone.

There was an un-comfortable silence that filled the room. Neither of the two teens new what to say to the other.

"_Well this is awkward. If I knew Sasuke would have said yes for tea I wouldn't have invited him at all. Oh well I guess I should try to think of something to talk about soon, the quietness always drives me nuts." _Naruto thought to himself as he picked up a sandwich and began quietly nibbling on it just so he had something to do_._

"_Well this is awkward. It's bad enough that I finally have Naruto in my house and he is only here to see Itachi and now might be my only chance I can win points with him and I can't think of a damn word to say. I better hurry and think of something to say. I usually like the quiet but this is driving me nuts." _Sasuke thought to himself.

After a few uncomfortable minutes Naruto finally broke the silence. "So your family really likes tea?" was the only thing the blonde could think of.

"Uh yeah I guess we do. But it was mostly my mother before she passed away she would always buy teas from the different places we visited and I guess we just made it a tradition to bring back tea wherever we go." Was Sasukes reply.

"So your family really did go to all those different countries?"

"Yeah well I've only been to China, Taiwan, Paris, and England, but my dad's been almost all around the world."

Naruto's eyes sparkled "That's so cool I always wanted to travel to different countries. Wow Sasuke you're so lucky, I hope I get to see places like that someday."

"M-maybe next time we plan a trip maybe you can come with us."

Naruto gave Sasuke a surprised look making Sasuke regret saying that.

"_Crap I said the wrong thing I mean we just barely started getting along and we're not really friends yet. Shit I hope I didn't scare him off."_

"That would be amazing if I could go with you guys on a trip." Naruto said excitedly.

This time Sasuke looked a little surprised. _"Wow he wants to come on trip with me. I wonder i-if he might like me." _Sasuke thought a little happy.

"Y-yeah definitely next time my dad has a business trip planned I'll let you know."

"Awesome thanks Sasuke. That will be awsome." Naruto said with a sweet smile making Sasuke blush.

"_Wow I can't believe how nice Sasuke has been lately. Hmmm I wonder if Itachi told him about us. Maybe Itachi told him to be more nice to me."_

"Oi Sasuke did Itachi talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Um well about me and h-Naruto was interrupted when Miyako walked into the room caring a tray that had an extra tea cup and Sasuke's sandwich.

"Here you go Master Sasuke." Said Miyako as she handed him the sandwich and placed the cup on the cart. She then took the top off of the teapot to see how the tea was doing. It was done so she proceeded to pour the hot liquid into the cups. "Is there anything else you two might need?"

Both boys answered with a no, "All right just call me if you need anything." Miyako then did a light bow and left the room once more.

Again the room was filled with silence. Naruto then began to prepare his tea; he was about to put sugar in it when Sasuke stopped him. "Oi you should add cream instead of sugar it's naturally sweet and the cream just enhances the flavor."

Naruto fallowed the younger Uchiha's suggestion. When he tasted the tea he was surprised to learn that Sasuke was right. It was naturally sweet and tasted amazing. "Wow this is the best tea I've ever had!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"I know it's my favorite. My mother actually brought this tea for me. When I was about 5. One time she went to England for a business meeting, my brother, my dad, and me stayed behind. I was very attached to her back then and was little depressed while she was gone. When she came back she brought each of us presents. She got my dad and brother a lot of English candy but she knew I didn't like sweets so she bought me this tea. I guess she knew I would like it. Later on she had to go to Kyoto for another meeting. I think she knew I would be lonely without her again so she told me to drink this tea and think about her and everything else that I love." Said Sasuke smiling at the remembered gesture.

"Y-you know the tea reminds me a lot of you," said Sasuke.

"Really how so?"

"Well it's has a lot of spice in it, it's warm and inviting, it smells like oranges, it's color is tan like your skin, and is naturally very sweet."

Both young men blushed.

Even though Sasuke had wanted to say something nice to Naruto, he did not mean to say something so sappy.

"T-thank you Sasuke," Naruto said with true appreciation and a warm smile.

"Y-your welcome," Sasuke responded a little embarrassed.

Naruto felt truly touched that Sasuke had said something so nice to him and that the raven had shared a sweet memory about the tea his beloved mother had gotten him.

"_Wow even if Itachi hasn't told Sasuke about us I think I want to try and be friends with him. It would be good to try and get along with Sasuke after all we might be in-laws one day."_

"H-hey Sasuke I-I know we never really got along but it's been pretty cool talking with you so um would you like wanna hang out sometime?"

Sasuke was not expecting that question and was a little taken back but he quickly answered with a happy YES!

"Y-yeah I would like that. I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, I mean your pretty cool when you're not such a teme," said Naruto with a grin.

"Hmph thanks dobe," Sasuke grinned back.

"Um hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Um why are you being so nice to me lately? I mean I always thought you hated me."

The youngest Uchiha was taken back by the question. He couldn't believe the blond thought he hated him.

"N-Naru I d-don't hate you I could never hate you."

"Heh could have fooled me. Your always telling to do, you make me do stuff I don't want to and if I say no you make my life hell. Plus your always calling me names and telling me how dumb I am." Naruto said looking like he was on the brink of tears.

"Naruto I-I'm so sorry I-I promise to be more patient with you and if you don't want to do something I will not make you do it. I will also stop calling you names and your not dumb at all your actually very smart. I promise to treat you with more respect, you have my word."

The young blond gave the raven a suspicious look but saw the sincerity in the older boy's face. Naruto just smiled, "Apology accepted."

Sasuke couldn't help but break into a smile himself. He felt so lucky that his love could forgive him so easily. If it had been anyone else he knew forgiveness would never come so easily.

"So why are you being so nice?"

"I guess I just wanted to stop the fighting and bickering between us. I mean I truly do like you Naruto you're a very kind and amazing person. I've always wanted to be your friend but I always thought you didn't like me."

Naruto blushed, "I've always wanted to be friends with you too. When we were kids I wanted to be just like you, smart, cool, and sophisticated…. Actually truth be told you were my idol, um well you still are."

Sasuke blushed deep red. "T-thank you Naruto but your perfect the way you are. Don't ever wish to be anybody else but you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sasuke you're a good friend." Sasuke smiled back.

The two teen boys went back to drinking tea and eating snacks, the room was once again filled with quiet but this time it was in comfortable silence.

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling him and Naruto may not be boyfriends just yet but they were friends and that was a huge step up from where they were. The raven would never admit it but he did feel a little giddy about having tea with his favorite blond, it was almost like a small date.

The continued with they're small meal when Miyako the maid entered the room.

"Naruto-chan, Itachi-san is finished with his web meeting and will see you now."

Naru quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and took out a piece of gum from his pocket.

"Hey Sasuke do I look ok?"

"You look fine. Why?"

Naruto blushed, "Oh um no reason I was just asking. Anyways thanks for having tea with me it was fun."

"Yeah it was. Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure. Lets hang out again soon." Said Naruto as he smiled one last time at his new friend.

Sasuke smiled back, "Sure."

As Naruto left the room to fallow Miyako, Sasuke felt warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long. _"I really do love you Naruto Usumaki."_

- SasuNaru -

Miyako lead Naruto down a long hallway almost to the other side of house that seemed to be miles away from the living room. After a few minutes of walking Miyako finally stopped in front of large double doors. She opened one door and held it open for Naruto to walk in. As Naruto entered the large room he was amazed. The room was filled with two big bookshelves on each side of the room filled with tons of books; the study looked more like a mini library. Naruto was broken from his trance when he heard a silk voice say "Hello Naru-chan how are you?"

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of him. The blond blushed "I'm good sensei h-how are you?"

Itachi smiled "I am fine thank you. Miyako-san thank you for keeping my student company while I was in my meeting."

"It was my pleasure but you should also thank Master Sasuke he mostly stayed and had tea with Naruto." Said Miyako.

"You and Sasuke had tea together? Without killing each other?" Itachi said in amazement.

"Yeah were cool now. Sasuke's actually a pretty sweet guy." Naruto grinned. Itachi smiled but couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy that his blond was giving praise to another guy. Even if it was just his little brother, after all Uchiha's were rather possessive.

"Well I'll leave you two alone just call if you need anything." Miyako did a light bow and closed the door while she left.

Naruto turned to Itachi and gave him a big hug, Itachi hugged back.

"I'm sorry for dropping by uninvited Itachi but I wanted to ask you something in person."

"There's no need to apologize Naru I am glad to see you and anyways I have something I need to tell you too. You can go first, what is it that you want to ask?"

Naruto broke the hug and gave the older man a nervous look. "Um well you see tomorrow's my b-birthday and my dad is having a small party for me and I was hoping you c-could come." The blond said a little nervous.

Itachi looked stunned, "Naru it's your birthday? I am so sorry I didn't know I"- Naruto interrupted Itachi.

"No it's ok I actually forgot it was coming up myself." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh and don't worry about my dad and my godparents I'll tell them I invited you as thanks for the help so it won't be suspicious or anything."

Itachi gave his young boyfriend a distressed look. "Naru I'm so sorry but I won't be able to make it. The thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm going to be gone for a few days. My dad is making a business deal in Kyoto but it's not going so well so he asked me if I could help out by going out there and talking to business owners."

"Oh." Naruto said rather disappointed. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning I really am sorry."

"No uh it's ok I-I understand. It's business and I know how important it must be, b-besides I knew it was a last minute invite." The blond tried to smile but Itachi could still see a bit of sadness in his little lover's face.

Itachi then came up with an idea.

"Naru are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so, why?"

Itachi took Naruto right hand and gave it a light kiss. "Naruto Uzumaki will you do me the honor of going on a date with me to Rasengan tonight?"

The young blond blushed deep red. "R-really Itachi? I-I would love to." Naruto said excitedly. "But wait that place is one of the most expensive restaurants we don't have to go there, I mean I'll be happy to go somewhere less expensive."

Itachi smiled and bent down to give the blond a kiss on his forehead. Naru again blushed.

"I want to take you there even if it the most expensive restaurant in the world you'd be worth it."

Naruto had a small but very happy smile on his face as he looked up at his handsome boyfriend face and gave him a chase kiss on the lips. "Thank you Itachi."

"Of course. So what time should I pick you up?"

The younger boy had to think about that. It would definitely be suspicious if Itachi picked him up at his house. "Uh Itachi you can pick me up at Kiba's at 7."

"Alright I'll see you then." Said Itachi as he bent down to give the blond another small kiss.

Naruto could tell this was going to be the best birthday he'd ever had.

**I hope you guys like the chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Also just to give everyone a heads up there might be some lime in the next chapter between Itachi and Naruto. Don't worry this is a SasuNaru fic and Naru will not lose his virginity just yet so please no flaming. **

**Well that's it for now please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	6. Birthday Romance

**Hola everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I know I said there would be lime in this chapter but it was turning into a really long chapter. So the next update will have the lime.**

**Also a warning there is a ton of ItaNaru fluff in this chapter, so sorry if you don't like but I hope you do.**

**Chapter 6: Birthday Romance**

**October 9****th**** 5:30 P.M.**

"What do you think would looks better the orange tie or sliver blue tie?" Asked Naruto.

"….Hmmm the silver one looks good, the orange is too much of an eyesore." Answered Kiba.

"Oi I like the orange tie!"

"It looks like a clown tie and I doubt a fancy smancy place like Rasengan would allow you to wear it."

"Ugh fine the silver blue tie it is."

Right now Naruto was at his friend Kiba's house trying to figure out what to wear for his date with his older boyfriend Itachi. So far he decided to wear black pants, a white dress shirt, a black over coat, and now the sliver blue tie.

"Hey um Naruto are you coming back to my house after your date?"

"Yeah, of course why?" asked Naruto while trying to decide what shoes to wear.

"Oh um well … I just didn't know if you and Itachi were planning on doing something after dinner."

"….Like what?"

Kiba's face turned slightly red. "Uh you k-know….what couples like to do on special o-occasions."

The cute innocent blond continued to stare at his friend with confusion shown on his face.

Kiba let out a heavy sigh as he went to his dresser beside the bed and opened a drawer. The brunette pulled out something and hides it in his fist. He walked back to his friend and told the blond to put up his hand. Naruto did as he was told as Kiba put the small package into his hand. Naruto looked at what was placed in his palm.

He turned beat red; Kiba had handed him a red condom.

"K-Kiba! W-what the hell m-made you think of me and I-Itachi having s-ssex!" Naruto asked very embarrassed.

Kiba was rather embarrassed himself. "I-I wasn't thinking of you two together it's just that….well don't you remember where Rasengan is located?"

"Of course it's at that really fancy shopping mall by the ocean where all the super rich people go to shop for their expensive crap."

"Yeah, but is it located in the mall?"

"No it's in that really sophisticated hotel next to the mall, it actually looks really pretty from the outside. I wonder what the rooms are like I heard it's like 200 dollars a night and….." Naruto finally stopped rambling when he realized where the restaurant was located in.

The blond blush got even darker. "Y-you d-don't think Itachi would have gotten a r-room for us d-do you?"

"I-I don't know I was just guessing."

An awkward silence fell upon the two teens, until Kiba finally said something. "So um if he does get a room what are you going to do?"

Naruto thought for a while. The truth was that Naruto had actually thought about getting intimate with Itachi for a while now. He felt that he truly loved him and would be very happy to lose his virginity to him.

"If he does get a room I'll spend the night with him. …But I doubt he will though."

"Why do you think that?"

"Itachi's too much of a gentlemen to take our relationship that far. I mean he barely puts his tongue in my mouth when we make out."

"Okay I didn't need to know that but anyways even if you don't do anything with him um just take the condom. Uh just in case."

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto said with a light blush.

**6:54 P.M.**

"So how do I look?" Asked Naruto.

"You look great." Answered Kiba.

"Aww Naruto-kun you look so pretty." Squealed Hinata

Naruto blushed while he rubbed the back of his head. He then went over to the mirror to look at himself over again to make sure he looked perfect.

Naruto couldn't help but admire his own reflection he did look rather cute.

His new outfit made him look sophisticated, the silver blue tie brought out his sapphire eyes, and Hinata had fixed Naruto's hair. She cut Naruto's blond locks just half an inch and gelled his hair down instead of his usual spikes. Naruto really liked the new hairdo it made him look older.

The small group than heard a car pulls up at the driveway. Hinata looked ouside the window and saw a beautiful black Lamborghini with red strips around the doors was pulling up.

"N-Naruto, Itachi-sensei just pulled up."

"Okay thanks Hinata." Said Naruto as he rushed down the stairs to meet Itachi.

Naruto was able to open the front door before Itachi could even reach his hand up to ring the doorbell.

"Hi I-Itachi." Naruto said a little shyly.

"W-wow hi Naru. Y-you look amazing," Itachi said with a blush.

Naruto was blushing too. "Thanks, you look great too."

The two continued to stare at each other until they heard a mild cough. Naruto looked back inside the house to see Kiba and Hinata staring and grinning at the couple. The two blushed, "So um Naru-chan are you ready to go?" Asked Itachi.

"Oh y-yes I'm ready I just want to say bye to my friends." Naruto quickly walked back to pair and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and Kiba a small hug of thanks for the help.

"B-bye Naruto-kun have fun." Said Hinata.

"Thanks Hina I will."

"Oi Naruto don't forget this." Kiba shook the blondes hand but actually passed him something. Naruto looked down and saw the same condom in his hand that he had earlier. Naruto once again was red in the face as was Hinata. Naruto quickly put it in his pocket before Itachi could see it and mumbled thanks to kiba.

"Oh and Naruto text me to let me know if your coming back to my house or not." Whispered Kiba. The smaller boy just nodded a small yes. The blond then walked back to his boyfriend and waved a quick bye to his friends.

Naruto walked to the passenger's side of the car where Itachi was standing. Itachi opened the car door for the blond to get. Naruto smiled and said thanks but before he got in he saw a beautiful bouquet of roses sitting in his seat. Naruto had a big smile as he picked up the roses. "Their gorgeous thank you," Naruto said as he gave the older man a kiss.

"They suit you." Itachi said as he kissed the blond back.

The couple then got into the car and drove off.

**7:15 P.M.**

After a few minutes of driving the two had sat in a comfortable silence until Itachi broke it.

"So you told Iruka-sensei you were hanging out with your friends tonight?"

"Yeah, I told my dad I was going to the movies with them. Which is a pretty good cover because there is two movies playing tonight that they wanted to see so there doing a back-to-back movie so my dad already assumes I'll stay at Kiba's for the night since it will be late when the movies end. Plus that pervert Kakashi insisted on spending the night so he can help my dad with the party in the morning but I know he's only doing it so he can get into my dad's pants." Naru let out a small groan.

Itachi let out a small laugh, "So the rumors are true about Iruka and Kakashi having a romantic relationship?"

"Yeah, they met last year at a parent teacher conference. Hehe Iruka said it was love at first sight. I didn't believe him at the time but now I do because I fell in love the moment I saw you." Naruto said blushing.

Itachi smiled and blushed too. "I know the feeling too." Said Itachi as he took his right hand off the wheel to hold the young blonds hand.

**7:30 P.M. Rasangan Restaurant **

The host led the couple threw rows of tables they went to the back, which was where all the privet tables were. A big wall covered each table so no one could see who at was sitting in the tables. The host sat them at a table that was roomy and more privet except for the big window on the other side looking out at the ocean.

"W-wow this so amazing." Said Naruto looking out at the window.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"Yeah it's beautiful, thank you for bringing me."

The two young men sat down and looked over the menu.

"_Man they got a lot of fancy food I'm not sure what to order." _Thought Naruto.

After skimming through some of the diner courses Naruto was astonished to see his favorite food on the menu. Miso Ramen with lobster, shrimp, and crab. Naruto's mouth began to water until he saw the price, $250.

"OMG! I-Itachi they have ramen but it's like crazy expensive!"

Itachi stopped reading from his menu to look at Naruto's. "Oh wow 250 that pretty cheap last time it was over 300."

"Wha- Tachi." Naruto said a bit stund.

"I told you it's ok order whatever you want. You deserve it." Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. _I don't love Itachi because of his money but it sure comes in handy." _Naruto thought happily.

After the two ordered their food Naruto went back to looking outside the window.

"The lights from the city are so beautiful."

"If you'd like we can come here more often for dates. It would probably be a good place to meet up since not a lot of the people from school come here." Said Itachi.

"Yeah I'd like that… So um when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"At 10 in the morning. Sorry I can't celebrate your actual birthday with you but I promise to be with you next year for it."

Naruto had a big smile on his face, "I'm really happy right now just being with you."

Itachi gave the young blond a small kiss. "You make me happy."

Naruto blushed and kissed Itachi back.

"Hey Naru I got you a present." Itachi pulled out a small red box and handed it to the younger boy.

Naruto took it and carefully opened it. Inside the box was a gorgeous redish orange Rolex watch on the wristband was an engraved black fox with 9 tails and on the number dial it had diamonds for numbers.

"OMG! Itachi th-this is beautiful! Thank you sooo much, you are the best boyfriend ever!" Naruto practically screamed as he gave a big kiss and a hug to so called best boyfriend.

Itachi just smiled and held the young boy in his arms. If possible they would have stayed like that all night however their dinner had arrived.

While quietly eating Naruto kept looking at his wrist to admire his new watch.

"Do you like it?" Asked Itachi while cutting up his Kobi steak.

"I love it." Smiled Naruto. Itachi smiled back.

Suddenly they heard a small bang on the other side of the wall and out of nowhere stumbled in tall man with short silver hair gelled back, wearing a cashmere business suit. The man looked up at the two a little confused.

"….Oh shit sorry guys I think I'm in the wrong- Oi Tachi that you?" Fuck dude it's been forever hows it going?" Asked the seemingly drunk man.

Itachi let out a small sigh, "Hi Hidan it going. And what are you talking about we just saw each other 2 days ago in a meeting remember?"

"…Oh yeah," Said Hidan rubbing the back of his head. Hidan then looked at Naruto. "Fuck dude your girlfriends hot. Kinda young for ya aint she?"

A vein popped up on the side of Naruto's head. "O-Oi! I'm a boy and I'm not young I'm um 18." Lied the blond.

Hidan glared at Naruto almost making him regret yelling at silver haired man until he started chuckling.

"Haha. I like you kid you gotta pretty big mouth on ya. I like that." Hidan said as he rubbed Naruto's head. "But seriously Itachi he's cute. Hey y'know he reminds me of Deidara. Blonde, loud, feisty, and sexy I guess he's just your type." Hidan grinned.

Hidan slowly stopped grinning while looking at Itachi. Naruto turned to look at his boyfriend too and saw a rather sad look on the older Uchiha's face.

"O-oi Tachi s-sorry about that I forgot about you and Dedara use to be- Hidan was interrupted by Itachi.

"It's fine um look Hidan we're in the middle of celebrating something so uh if you don't mind.

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry for interrupting anyways I better get back to Kakuzu."

"Kakuzu? I thought he hated your ass."

"Well I wouldn't say hate. I mean we have awesomely crazy hot angry sex together so he must like me a little." Grinned Hidan.

"Seriously Hidan I did not need that mental picture." Said Itachi putting his fingers to his head to try and stop a forming headache.

"Whatever it's not like you two won't be fucking like bunnies after your little dinner date right? And you should definitely get a room here they have the best fucking high def porn you can order. Also at the front desk if you ask for an adult menu, you can order all sorts of sex toys, it fucking awesome."

Naruto just sat quietly and blushed deep red. While Itachi now had a fucking migraine. "Seriously Hidan if you don't get the fuck out I'll kick your fucking ass." Said the now angry Uchiha.

"Alright –Alright see ya later. Oi I hope to see you around blondie here's my card call me if you wanna a great fuck. I promise to not hurt ya too bad." Hidan said winking at Naruto.

That was it Itachi quickly got out of his chair knocking it over.

"I'm leaving already." Hidan walked away laughing his ass off.

Itachi again put his hand over his head this time trying to calm himself down.

"Naruto I am so sorry about that idiot."

"Uh it's ok so um is he a friend of yours?"

"Sort of, his father worked for my father for many years so we've known each other since we were little." Answered Itachi while he picked up his chair and sat back down.

The two slowly went back to eating their food but there was rather awkward silence now. Naruto looked up at Itachi and noticed his boyfriend now looked really upset. The blond noticed it was the same look he got when Hidan said something about Deidara.

"H-hey Itachi, who's Deidara?"

Itachi looked at Naruto in shock. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you seem sad when this Deidara person came up is all."

Itachi let out a heavy sigh. "It's no one Naru just someone from my past is all." Said Itachi looking almost depressed.

"Like a lover?"

"…Yes"

"Oh I see." Was all Naruto said.

The young blond couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards this Deidara person. Naruto felt something on top of his hand he looked and saw that it was Itachi's hand.

"Deidara's the past, you're my present." Said Itachi as he brought Naruto's hand to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss. The small gesture made Naruto smile and forget all about the unwelcomed guest and who ever this Deidara person was.

"Ahem so hey Itachi lets just forget that ever happened and get back to having a nice dinner." Suggested Naruto.

"Yeah your right." Itachi leaned towards the blonde and gave him a small kiss.

**8:47 P.M.**

"That was the best food I ever had. Man rich people know how to eat." Said Naruto happily.

Itachi just chuckled "I'm glad you liked it." Said Itachi as he handed the waiter his credit card.

"It was great thank you. Um hey Itachi can we take a walk by the ocean before we leave?"

"Yeah of course. Anything you want."

The waiter came back with Itachi's receipt and card.

"Oh I better call Kiba and tell him I'll be home soon." Naruto reached into his pocket to get his phone while at the same time Itachi reached into his coat pocket to take out his wallet. When the two young men took out their processions something extra fell out of the each pocket.

At the same time the couple looked down to examine what fell out. They both went completely red in the face at seeing the two items on the floor. Itachi happened to drop a key and not just any key, the key had a swirl symbol engraved on it along with a room number. Next to the key innocently laid a red un-opened condom.

The two awkwardly looked at each other, "It's not what it seems!" Exclaimed the couple at the same time.

Naru picked up the condom and put it back into his pocket, Itachi did the same with his room key.

"I-It's really not what you th-think Kiba wanted me to take it just in case. Oh even though I know we wouldn't be doing anything, r-right?" Naruto nervously looked at the key Itachi had picked up.

"It's not l-like that with me either. Um you see my flight leaves 10 so I thought instead of getting up early and having to drive an hour just to get to the airport. I thought it would be easier to stay in the hotel since it's just 15 minutes away from the airport."

"Oh that's a good idea." Said Naruto almost disappointingly.

"So uh Naru you still want to go for that walk?" asked Itachi.

Naruto didn't answer right away, "…Um Itachi I-I changed my mind I wanna do something else."

"Oh alright, what do you want to do?"

"I-I want to go up to y-your room."

**Sorry if this was a little corny ^-^; I will update either today or tomorrow.**

**Also please leave a review, Thanks ^_^**


	7. Happiness is Ignorance

**Hello everyone thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope everybody had an awesome Halloween! Well here is the 7****th**** chapter. **

**Ok so a warning this has lime in it and it is my first time ever-writing lime so please bear with me.**

**Well as always hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 7: Happiness is Ignorance **

**9:03 P.M. **

The two young men where now on the 10th floor standing in front of room 1015.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go inside? I mean i-if you want to watch a movie we can go to the movie theater that's just down the block."

"No Tachi I-I just w-want to see the room and order a movie is all."

"A-alright um if you want to leave just tell me o-ok?" Naruto just nodded a yes.

Naruto was able to convince the older Uchiha that he just wanted to see the room and maybe order a movie from the pay preview. However the seemingly innocent blond had not so innocent activities planned in his mind for the two.

Itachi unlocked the door and opened it for Naruto. The blond walked in and stared at the amazingly gorgeous room.

It was twice the size of a regular hotel room. It was divided into two rooms; the room they walked into was a large sitting area with a very comfy looking couch and a big 50in. flat screen TV with surround sound speakers. Naruto looked to his right and saw a closed door that he assumed was the bedroom.

"Why don't you get comfy on the couch and I'll get us something to drink." Said Itachi walking towards the small kitchen area.

"I-I think I'd be m-more comfy in (cough) t-the b-bedroom." Naruto whispered.

Itachi almost fell over from shock. "N-Naruto n-no, absolutely not!" Itachi half yelled.

"But you promised I could have whatever I wanted a-and I want to be with you I-Itachi!" Yelled Naruto as his eyes started to water.

Itachi embraced the younger boy into his arms and held him tightly.

"Naruto I love you and I want to be with you too, so much. But I don't think your ready."

"Yes I am. I'm ready to have sex with you. I love you." Naruto mumbled into Itachi's chest.

Itachi's grip on Naruto got tighter as he let out a sigh. "You're really making it hard for me to control myself."

"T-then don't."

Itachi crashed his lips into Naruto's and forcefully pushed his tongue inside. The blond was taken by surprise but immediately started kissing back. The two tongues battled for dominance, Itachi won of course and began to suck on Naruto's lips and tongue. To Naruto this was the most amazing kiss he'd ever shared with Itachi it was so full of passion and lust. If Naru had it his way they would stay like this forever, unfortunately his lungs were begging for air and he had to break the kiss.

Naruto buried his head back into Itachi's chest as he gasped for air.

Naruto slowly looked up to see the older man also panting.

"Tachi, c-can we go into to the bedroom now?"

Itachi looked deep into Naruto's sapphire eyes and let out a sigh. "Y-yes."

*****Warning Lime Begins*** **

Itachi gently placed Naruto on the soft king size bed and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Naru I love you so I don't think we should go all the way just yet."

"B-but Itachi I-I want to."

"I know you do and so do I but I think we should wait until your 18. That way it will be legal and I can proudly tell everyone we're together."

As much as Naruto wanted to lose his purity to Itachi, he knew he was right about waiting till he was 18."

The blond just nodded as he leaned up to kiss Itachi. Itachi retaliated with as much passion as before; he started to take Naruto's coat off while Naru started undoing his tie. When Itachi got Naruto's coat and tie off he broke the kiss and began to kiss down Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a soft moan as the Uchiha began to lightly suck on his collarbone. While the blond was distracted Itachi began to unbutton Naru's white dress shirt.

Naruto began to feel a little self conscious as more and more of his sun kissed skin was being exposed to his soon to be lover. Itachi got the blonds shirt off revealing beautiful tan skin, firm but soft muscles, and a nice flat stomach.

"Naru you're so beautiful." Said Itachi as he kissed the blond.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. "I-I want to see more of you too." Said Naruto tugging at Itachi's coat.

Itachi let out a chuckle as he took off his coat and began taking off his dress shirt. "As you wish my prince."

Naruto's face, if possible got redder as Itachi revealed his well toned 6-pack chest and the hard muscled arms that looked like they were made of marble. _"He's so gorgeous." _Thought Naruto.

Naru shyly brought up his hand to Itachi's smooth well-toned chest.

Itachi brought his face down to kiss the blonde's lips. As the two continued to make out, Itachi's hands began to explore the younger's tan chest. Itachi's hand had found a dusty pink nipple and gave it a light tweak. Naruto moaned into Itachi's mouth.

"Your really sensitive, aren't you?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"N-no I'm no-…Ohh!" Naruto blushed as Itachi licked and sucked his right nipple.

As the nipple got hard Itachi then moved on to the left one.

"Ahh…I-Itachi" The dark haired man felt the younger boy wiggle under him. When Itachi felt Naruto's middle brush against him, he felt something hard between the younger boy's legs. He released the hardened nipple to look at the blond.

Itachi wanted to look into the beautiful deep blue eyes but the blonde had his eyes closed tightly. In order to get his boyfriend's attention Itachi rubbed his knee into Naruto's growing erection.

"Ahh," moaned Naruto as he looked wide eyed in shock at Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at how cute his little boyfriend looked right now. "Are you doing alright? Should we stop?"

"N-no I-I'm fine. Lets continue." Naruto kissed Itachi passionately.

While the blonde was busy, the Uchiha began un-zipping Naruto's pants. His hand brushed against Naruto's member making him moan.

Naruto had accidently bucked up into Itachi's groin. They both let out a loud moan.

The blond rather liked the feeling and began grinding into his older lover. Itachi hissed as Naruto began rubbing against him.

"Ohh…I-tachi!"

"N-naru Unh" Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips and pushed him back on the bed.

Naruto whimpered at the loss of the pleasurable contact. "I-Itachi?"

The Uchiha let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not stopping."

Itachi began pulling off Naruto's pants and boxers. The blond shyly helped his boyfriend get them off. When the last clothing was gone, Naruto felt even more bashful and tried to hide his now fully erect penis by covering it with his hands.

Itachi kissed Naruto's pink lips then gave him a warm smile. "Can't I see you?" Itachi asked in a soft sweet voice.

Naruto shifted un-comfortably a little before he answered. "Y-yes" Naruto slowly removed his hands fully exposing himself to Itachi.

Itachi seemed almost intoxicated by the view of the beautiful boy laying before him.

"N-Naruto your gorgeous."

"I-Itachi" Naruto breathlessly let out the Uchiha's name with so much lust and want.

Itachi crashed his lips the already pink and swollen lips of the other. He then broke it and began leaving little kisses down the blonds chest, belly, and finally to the blonde's most sacred area. Naruto shivered as Itachi kissed the head of his member.

"Hmmm T-Tachi"

"It's ok just relax." He then took Naruto's member fully into his mouth. The blond let out a loud moan as his boyfriend began to suck on his tiny manhood. Naruto moaned as he ran his fingers threw Itachi long beautiful hair.

"Ohhh…I-itachi…Ah- I'm going to…Ahh." Naruto came in Itachi's mouth and Itachi drank it all. Naruto was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"G-gomenasai…I came too soon" Breathed Naruto.

"Heh don't be, your very cute." Itachi smirked.

Naruto blushed as he sat up to kiss Itachi. Naruto could taste himself on the older man's lips but he didn't care. The Uchiha kissed back but stopped when he felt hands undoing his belt. Itachi stopped Naruto's hand from pulling down his zipper.

"Uh N-Naruto it's ok you don't have to."

"But Tachi I want to make you feel good too. Please." Naruto gave the cutest pleading face that made Itachi's pant even tighter.

Deep down Itachi really wanted to say no, but the bulge in his pants was painfully telling him to say yes.

"Al-alright but if you really don't want to."

"I really do want to." Said Naruto as he finished unzipping the pants.

The younger boy then proceeded to pull the pants down. Naruto was actually pretty proud of himself for getting Itachi's pants off, until he realized how big the other was.

Naruto's whole body became deep red and his eyes widened in shock, _"He-he's huge! I don't know i-if I can fit it in my mouth much less my bottom!" _Naruto thought almost panicked.

Itachi placed his hand on Naru's tan whiskered cheek. "You don't have to." He whispered gently.

This made the blond snap out of his little daze as he began to touch the 9-inch monster. Itachi hissed as he felt Naruto's hand begin to rub up and down his shaft. Naruto then shyly kissed the head of the member than began to put it in his mouth. Unfortunately the blond could only fit half of Itachi into his mouth without choking. "H-nn N-Naruto," moaned Itachi. Hearing Itachi say his name with so much lust sent shivers down the blonde's spine. The younger boy let a soft moan sending vibrations to Itachi's cock.

Itachi let out more gruff moans as Naruto began to bob his head and whatever his mouth couldn't reach he used his hand to message the rest. "Naru y-your so amazing" moaned the Uchiha. Hearing Itachi call out his name turned to Naruto on so much that his little member had hardened again.

As Naruto continued to pleasure his boyfriend, his own member became too much to ignore. He reached down his free hand to his erection and began pleasuring himself. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi. Watching his little lover touch himself turned Itachi on so much he felt like he was losing his mind. Same for the young blond, having Itachi's attention directly on him made him even hotter.

It made Naruto moan even more again sending little waves of vibrations to the large organ in his mouth. Itachi continued to moan out the blonde's name until he just couldn't take it any more.

Naruto took away his mouth from Itachi so he could breathe better, "Ohh I-Itachi! Mmmm." Naruto ejaculated all over his legs and chest.

Seeing Naruto orgasm pushed Itachi over the edge as he pulled Naruto's head back to his cock and practically shoved himself back into the blonde's mouth. Naruto whimpered but began his sucking once more. After a few seconds later Itachi experienced completion himself. He came in the blonde's mouth. Naruto tried to swallow all of it but most of it dripped down his mouth and some even landed on his face.

"Gomen" Whispered Itachi.

Naruto just grinned, "Don't be, it was cute."

*****Lime Ends*****

Itachi had gone to the bathroom to clean himself off and then headed back to the bed with a warm wet washcloth. Naruto was lying on the bed half asleep. Itachi sat on the bed as he began cleaning Naruto. Itachi cleaned the blonde's face, the younger boy moaned at the warmth. "Thank you Itachi for the best birthday, I love you so much." Mumbled Naruto before he fell asleep.

Itachi smiled warmly as he lovingly pushed the blond locks away from Naru's face.

"I love you too Dedar-" Itachi immediately stopped himself from saying the name of his past lover. "I'm so sorry, I really do love you Naruto." Whispered Itachi as he kissed the top of Naruto's forehead.

The older man just sat and watched his lover sleep peacefully. Even though he himself was rather tired he could not sleep because of the tremendous guilt he was feeling.

**October 10****th**** 9:15 A.M.**

Naruto patiently waited outside the hotel building for Itachi to finish checking out. Naruto had a cute smile on his face making people stop and stare at the blond beauty. Naruto was too busyin his own little world to notice anyone staring at him though.

"_I-I can't believe me and Itachi did that last night. It was so amazing. I think I'm even more in love with him now."_ Thought Naruto happily.

After a few minutes Itachi came out to join the blond. "Ok Naru I called you cab, it should be here soon."

"Oh ok thanks."

"I'm sorry I can't take you home myself and spend the rest of your birthday with you but I promise to bring you back something from my trip." Said Itachi with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, "Just come back to me." Naruto gave Itachi a hug. Itachi hugged the blond back.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto stood on his tiptoes to give the older man a kiss. "Thank you for giving me such a great birthday." Naruto smiled.

The two stayed like that for a while but at the corner of Naruto's eye, he noticed someone across the street. Naru loosened his grip on the Uchiha so he could turn his head to get a better view. The blonde's whole body tensed up as a look of fear spread across his face. Naru's tension did not go unnoticed by Itachi as he brushed his hand against Naruto's cheek.

"What's wrong my love?"

Naruto continued staring across the street, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Itachi finally looked to where Naru was staring and completely froze himself.

Someone had caught them.

The person who caught them was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh no."

The youngest Uchiha looked beyond pissed. Some how the color in his eyes seemed to change from pure black to dark red. He seriously looked like he was ready to kill someone.

**Dun-dun-dun Sasuke now knows Naru-chan's and Itachi-san's secret. I kinda feel bad for Sasuke and I'm a little nervous about writing the next chapter. (It's going to be sad) but at the same time I'm still mad at him for leaving Naruto to go with Orochimaru. So having Sasuke suffer for a bit does not sound so bad ^_^;**

**Well anyways I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review and tell me what you think you get late Halloween candy if you do XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Harsh Realities

**Hi people Chula-chan here finally back to post chapter 8. Also I know its late but Happy New year! I hope every one had a good holiday and is having a good new year so far.**

**Also I am so sorry it took so long to post. I've been super busy also I had to rewrite this chapter over 4 times because I didn't like how it was turning out. I'm actually happy with the way it turned out his time and I hope everyone likes it too.**

**Ages of:**

**Lee: 17-Junior**

**Tenten: 18-Senior**

**Mentions of Sakura: 15-Freshmen**

**I do not own Naruto sadly =(**

**Anyways as always I hope you enjoy. Happy reading =)**

**Chapter 8: Harsh Realities **

**October 10****th**** 8:00 A.M. **

Sasuke Uchiha breathed out a heavy sigh as he walked through the large corridors of the Konoha mall.

"_Damn it! I've been here for an hour and I still can't find what to get Naruto." _Thought Sasuke as he continued to walk.

The young Uchiha continued his search until he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see Neji along with two of their fellow student council members, Tenten and Lee.

The trio approached the raven. "Ohiyo Sasuke-kun." Greeted Tenten. Sasuke just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Uchiha-san my youthful friend, are you here to help us find stuff for the festival?" Asked Lee.

"…What festival?"

"The upcoming school festival that we talked about all week." Said Neji annoyed.

"Oh right, it does sound familiar." Said Sasuke uncaring.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Looking for a present."

Tenten's eyes lit up, "For who? A girl?"

Neji smirked knowingly, while Sasuke stayed silent.

"Found anything yet?" asked Neji.

"Tsk No." Sasuke groaned.

"If you're shopping for a girl you should get jewelry. They're having a sale at Chidori." Said Tenten.

Sasuke seemed to take the brunette's suggestion into consideration and began thinking it over. However his thoughts were interrupted by annoyingly loud jingle being played. The small group realized the sound was coming from Lee's pants pocket. The bushy eye browed teen reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh Garra-san! My youthful friend! How are you this lovely morning?" Lee said into the phone.

Neji immediately looked up upon hearing his crush's name.

"Lee's talking to Gaara-kun?" Asked Neji to Tenten.

"Hm, oh yeah. Lee and Gaara bonded over their obsessive love for karate so they're like the best of friends now." Answered Tenten.

"…Ah yes a fine idea. I shall meet you in the food court in15 minutes. " Lee then hung up the phone.

"You and Garra-kun have made plans?" Asked Neji with a hint of envy in his voice.

"Hai! Garra-san wants to meet here to see what kind of a gift to give Uzumaki-kun."

This time Sasuke was the one to turn his attention to where the subject of his affection was being mentioned.

"Subaku is buying Naruto a present?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he asked me to help him pick out something good. It's pretty cute, I think Gaara-san has a crush on Uzumaki-kun." Lee grinned.

A big vein popped up on the side of both the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's head.

"Well I'll see you guys on Monday. Have a wonderful weekend my youthful friends!" Lee shouted as he left to go to the food court.

Neji glanced at Sasuke. "…What?" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"You better get Uzumaki something damn good before he falls for Gaara-chan."

Sasuke glared back. "That will never happen." he said very stern.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Tenten who was too busy texting on her phone to hear what the conversation was about.

"Nothing!" both boys said at the same time.

"Um …Okay. Well anyways, Neji I think we got enough stuff for the festival. I'm going to meet up with my friends now to look at outfits for the festival. By the way Sasuke-kun we invited the new girl to join us. Why don't you and Neji come along? It'll be great, you can get to know her better."

"No"

"Aww why not?"

"That girl gets on my fucking nerves. She won't leave me alone and she talks too damn much." Said Sasuke looking like he had a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Aw come on Sasuke she's new and she really seems to like you. Plus she is pretty cute and her family is like crazy rich. She said if you go out with her she can get her dad to throw a big end of school party on the top floor of the Rasengan Hotel for the whole school." Tenten said excitedly.

"Not interested. I can't stand …what's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura." Tenten huffed.

"Tsk whatever. If an end of school party means that much to you I'll get my dad to throw one at the Kitsune Palace, it's twice the size of Rasengan's top floor."

Tenten's eyes lit up with excitement. "But you have to tell that clingy little bitch to back off and leave me alone. Got it!"

"Got it. She'll never bother you again." Tenten grinned as she ran off to find her friends and hopefully the new girl.

"Heh you might as well go out with Haruno since your making no progress with Naruto." Said Neji.

Sasuke just glared at the longhaired boy. "What about you? Gaara doesn't even care about your ass! Just give up on him already!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Never! And besides if I don't go out with Gaara-chan he's just going to steal Naruto away from you." Neji smirked.

Sasuke glared even harder at the other boy. "That's never going to happen."

"Then hurry up and do something about." Challenged Neji.

"…Where is that damn jewelry store Tenten was talking about? It would be perfect for Naruto since he really liked the necklace I bought him a couple of years ago."

"…I've never seen Naruto wear a necklace before."

A light blushed crept across Sasuke's face. "…H-he wears it under his shirt."

Neji lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"…I see him wearing it while he changes for gym class… N-not that I'm watching him."

"I'm sure your not," Neji smirked. "Anyways it's on the third floor."

The raven gave his friend a small nod then began walking towards the elevators.

Neji continued to smirk as he began walking in the direction that led to the food court.

**The 3****rd**** Floor**

Sasuke walked into jewelry store Chidori. The raven was impressed by the large selection they had. He took a deep breath as he walked up to the first counter that was in front of him. It was full of all different types of necklaces.

"_I already got him a necklace maybe I should get him something else."_ Sasuke thought as he moved to the next case.

The next two displays had watches and bracelets. _"Maybe I should get the dobe a watch since he's always late. …Hn then again he has been showing up a lot earlier for the past few weeks so maybe he won't need one."_ The raven took a deep breath as he moved onto the ring display. Just as he started looking through the rings a beautiful tall woman with bluish hair walked up to other side of the case facing the Uchiha.

"Ohayo sir my name is Rei. How may I help you today?" Asked the woman now known as Rei.

"I'm looking for a gift."

"Alright, are you thinking of getting a ring?"

"…I-I'm not sure." Sasuke said a little frustrated.

"Heh that's ok a lot of people come in here and don't know what get." Rei said understanding. "What helps me find what your looking for is if you tell me about the person your buying the present for and how you feel about them. Let's start, what is your relation to the person?"

"…Friends" Sasuke breathed out pathetically.

Rei smiled, "But you want to be more?" she said knowingly.

The young Uchiha nodded a quick yes.

"Ok next question. What is it that you are trying to tell this person?"

A light blush crept over the raven's face, he wasn't very comfortable with the thought of telling a complete stranger how he felt about the one person he love's more than anything else in the world. "…I care deeply for this person." He answered awkwardly.

"Hmm alright, but is it a crush or..?"

The blush on Sasuke's face became a little darker. "I-I love this person and I want to be with only them for the rest of my life."

Rei smiled sweetly. "I have a lot of rings that say that but I think you might be too young to get one just yet."

A vein popped up on the side of Sasuke's head. "Show me." Demanded the Uchiha.

Rei breathed out a little sigh as she started walking to another case and signaled the younger to fallow her.

They stopped at the case that was at the end of the room. "This is our most elegant selection of rings." Said Rei.

Sasuke looked down at the rings and was a bit stunned. They were all amazingly beautiful over sized diamond rings. "This is perfect." Whispered Sasuke.

However just as Sasuke was debating on what ring to get Naruto a light cough was heard. Sasuke looked up to see Rei pointing to a sign in the case that read **(Engagement Rings 20% off Sale).**

Sasuke's face once again turned red. The sales lady smiled at the Uchiha. "We have other rings that almost say the same message as an engagement ring." Said Rei as she pointed to another case in front.

The two went to the case, inside were more rings. They were all very pretty but just not as extravagant as the engagement rings.

Sasuke gave the sales women a disappointed look. As if knowing what he was thinking Rei began explaining. "These are called promise rings. They're very popular in America. They represent a promise or a commitment between two people."

"What kind of a promise do you make?"

"Any kind. Like you can each promise to accomplish a goal or even promise to one day get married."

Sasuke had to think about this for a moment. The promise rings seem like a perfect gift for a 16 year old but Sasuke couldn't help wanting to buy an engagement ring. Hell if he knew Naruto would say yes to him he wouldn't even bother with the engagement ring he would just get the wedding band and run straight to the alter. Unfortunately Sasuke knew that it would not happen …well it wouldn't happen today anyway. After thinking it over Sasuke decided to get the promise. After all Sasuke did not want to scare his blond away. An engagement ring did seem a bit on the extreme for starting a new relationship.

Now that Saskue knew to get a promise ring the next step was just figuring out which one to buy. The rings were all different colors but they all had the same shape so non-really stood out. Except for the one in the middle that was bigger than the rest. The crystal was sky blue and was in the shape of a heart with two diamonds on the right side. The crystal matched Naruto's eyes. It was perfect.

"This one." Sasuke said pointing to the ring.

"Good choice. That style has been our best seller. Would you like it gift rapped?" asked Rei. Sasuke nodded yes.

As Rei took the ring to the back, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

**9:13 A.M. Outside the mall across from Rasengan**

Sasuke clutched tightly to the small gift bag in his hand. _"Ok now I have Naru's present …what should I say to him?" _Sasuke thought nervously. _"Should I just straight out tell him my feelings …No I should just slowly tell him I like him as a friend and that I want become better friends …No Damn it that dobe is so slow. He probably will think I want to just be…" _The sight of beautiful blond sunshine hair interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke quickly turned to see the blond beauty of his dreams standing in front of the Rasengan Hotel. All of Sasuke's previous thoughts were gone as he was too lost in the gorgeous boy in front of him.

Naruto looked amazing. He had sweet smile on his face; his cheeks and lips had a light pink tint to them, his eyes were bright with happiness, and his face had a healthy glow to it. The only word that Sasuke could think of to describe the blond at the moment was angel.

Sasuke was able to break his trance a little when he noticed other people staring at his angel. It irritated the Uchiha to see other people checking out his blond but at the same time he couldn't blame them for wanting to look at something so beautiful. Actually Naruto looked beyond beautiful, Sasuke was finding it hard to hold himself back from running across the street and taking the blond right there.

After a minute had gone by, Sasuke was finally starting to think straight. _"Why is Naruto here? Him and Iruka couldn't afford to shop here much less stay a night at Rasengan." _Sasuke thought curiously. Sasuke silently continued to watch Naruto.

After a few seconds had passed Naruto looked to his right and suddenly his smile got bigger. Sasuke fallowed Naruto's gaze to see why the blond was so happy. Sasuke felt like his heart had stopped when he saw Itachi walk out of the hotel. The younger Uchiha's heart sank when he saw the two hugged in a tight embrace.

"_W-WHAT THE HELL! Why is Itachi touching my Naruto? N-no way in hell are those two together. This has to be a mistake. Yeah I'm sure it is. It's probably all innocent since I know Itachi would never do anything to a student."_ Thought Sasuke desperately trying to convince himself nothing was going on. However sadly the youngest Uchiha's worst nightmare was starting to unfold right before his eyes.

Sasuke saw Naruto stand on his tiptoes and Itachi bend down to meet him. _"Please-please Kami no!" _Sasuke silently prayed to whatever God would listen. Unfortunately it went unheard as he saw his brother kiss the love of his life.

Sasuke's heart was completely shattered by the scene in front of him. The pain he felt was unbelievable, he couldn't move or breathe. More than anything he wanted to turn away but he just couldn't. Sasuke felt like he was experiencing pure pain when Naruto happened to look his way and their eyes met.

Itachi looked Sasuke's way too and they too made eye contact. Suddenly Sasuke's pain started to decrease and was being replaced my anger and rage."

Somehow Sasuke must have run across the street because before he realized what he was doing, his fist met with Itachi's face. The older Uchiha hit the concrete floor hard. He tried to get up but Sasuke got on top of him and continued to hit him over and over again, making it almost impossible for Itachi to get up. A loud yell could be heard coming from Naruto begging Sasuke to stop. Sasuke ignored the blonde's yells as he continued his attack. Again without realizing it Sasuke had his hands around Itachi's neck, trying to choke him. Then out of nowhere Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his right cheek. It took him by surprise and made him loosen his grip. He was then wrestled to the ground. This made Sasuke even angrier. He was about to throw a punch to however knocked him off of Itachi but immediately stopped when he saw that it was Naruto who tackled him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" Screamed Naruto.

"Naruto get off!" Yelled Sasuke as he pushed Naru off of him.

Seeing Sasuke push Naruto away so harshly pissed Itachi off. Even though he was hurt and bleeding pretty heavily he still had a lot of strength left. He quickly got up and threw a hard punch to Sasuke's stomach. The younger Uchiha fell back down with a loud hiss. "Don't touch Naruto!" yelled Itachi.

"F-Fuck you Itachi!" Sasuke rapidly got up and tackled Itachi to the ground. The two continued to exchange blows until they were hastily pulled away from each other. Sasuke turned around to see who dared interrupt their fight and saw that it was the police. Sasuke was so full of rage that he didn't care who they were; he struggled to get away from them to continue his assault on Itachi.

However the cops were able to over power Sasuke and wrestled him to the ground as they put handcuffs on him. Sasuke kept up his struggle until he saw other cops putting handcuffs on Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke's anger started to fade as he realized what was happening.

"O-Oi why are you arresting the blond? He didn't do anything?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"An eye witness says he was involved too." Answered one cop.

The two cops picked Sasuke off the floor and dragged him to the police car. They walked past Naruto and Sasuke whispered, "I-I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto had his head down so Sasuke couldn't see his face and couldn't tell if he had heard him.

Sasuke was put in the back of the police car and as they were about to drive off, Sasuke looked at Naruto once more. Sasuke felt his heart break for the second time today. Naruto was looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes only they weren't sparkly like usually, but clouded by tears.

**Wah this was a hard chapter to write. I feel bad about hurting Sasuke and Naruto =(and beating up Itachi. Sadly the real drama hasn't even started yet. Well anyways I'm just glad I finally posted the next chapter.**

**Also there have been a few concerns that I have dropped the story but I promise I will never drop this story. However it might take me a while to post new chapter so please be patient with me. I will try my best to update soon.**

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading =) **


	9. Confession

**Hello everyone! I was finally able to finish this Chapter yay!**

**Again I am sorry for the long wait but I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me **

**Ages of:**

**Haku: 17 going on 18-Senior**

**Mentions of Zabuza: 32-Teacher**

**I don't own Naruto :(**

**Please enjoy XD**

**Chapter 9: Confession **

Naruto sat quietly in a small jail cell of the police department. He had been there for almost 2 hours just blankly staring at the floor trying to figure out what had occurred just hours ago.

From what he could remember from this morning, he was having the best birthday ever with his boyfriend, then suddenly Sasuke showed up and attacked them for no reason. The thought made Naruto's eyes start to water. _"Why did this happen? I really thought Sasuke and me where cool with each other now. I mean I could get why he might be a little upset about me and Itachi hiding our relationship but that was going too damn far. …Poor Itachi, I wish I new if he was ok. Damn it! I should have put up more of a fight! Then maybe Itachi wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should have demanded the cops take me to the hospital along with him." _Naruto's thoughts where puton hold when he heard a clicking noise. A young officer opened the door to the cell.

"Uzumaki?" questioned the cop.

"Y-yes."

The cop glanced at the clipboard in his hands. "…Your free to go soon. Just sign here and write your parents phone number here." Said the cop pointing to the paper on the clipboard.

"Y-your going to call my dad! Why? You just said I was free to go!"

"Free to go soon. We still need your parent's signature on the release form."

Naruto felt his anxiety build up. "Can't I just go? Please." Naruto pleaded.

The officer let out a soft sigh. "Nope, sorry kid. That's not how it works. You're under age there for you need a parent or guardian to come and sign you out."

Naruto felt his eyes start to tear up once again. _"W-What if Iruka finds out I lied to him about staying over at Kiba's house. Or worse he finds out what Itachi and I did last night. H-he's going to be so disappointed in me." _Naruto thought as he began to sob. _I-Itachi could be in big trouble. He could get fired because of me. He could even get arrested. _The blond absolutely hated the thought that he might break Iruka's trust or that Itachi might get in legal trouble because of him.

Naruto suddenly felt a warm gentile pressure on top of his head. He looked up to see it was the police officer's hand patting his head in comfort.

"You know you're not in any trouble right?" Naruto did not answer.

"The Uchiha kid said it was all his fault." That caught the blonde's attention. "He said that him and his brother had an argument the other day. It had been bothering him so when he saw his brother in front of the hotel he snapped. He said that you were just an innocent bystander that got caught up in the fight. Also the Uchiha's father was the one who paid the fine for your release."

This bought the blond into shock. Not knowing what to say, the blond stayed silent. The young cop looked like he was going to say something else but was interrupted.

"Naruto!" called out a sweet feminine voice.

Both young men turned around to see a beautiful young woman with long black hair and pale skin.

"Haku-senpai!" Called out Naruto.

The person now known as Haku quietly walked up to the jail cell. "What are you doing in here?" asked Haku with concern.

Naruto put his head down in shame. "I-I got arrested for disturbing the peace." He answered quietly.

Haku turned to the police officer. "Excuse me, could I talk to my friend for a few minutes?" Asked Haku.

The officer blushed at the dark haired beauty talking to him. "Um a-are you family?"

"No."

"I-I'm sorry miss but your not allowed to talk to inmates unless your family."

"That's alright but I'm sure my father will make an acceptation." Haku smiled.

"Who's your father?"

"Takashi. Your precinct's Captain." Haku said proudly.

Haku's words took a moment to register in the officer's mind. After a while he got a stern look on his face. "Oi don't try to trick me. I know for a fact that my captain has only one child and that child is male." Said the officer. Haku just smiled.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the blond boy behind them.

"Something funny?" Asked the officer.

"Hmph hehe he is your boss's son." Naruto laughed.

The officer looked back and forth between Naruto and Haku confusingly.

"W-wait you're a b-boy?"

Haku still had a graceful smile on his face. "Yes I'm male."

The officer was very shocked. "B-but you're so pretty."

"Why thank you and don't worry about your mistake it happens all the time." Haku said with a soft sigh.

The officer once again blushed but this time from embarrassment.

"So may I talk with my friend?" The officer nodded a yes and walked away in a daze.

Naruto let out a few more giggles. _"Poor Haku. Almost everyone mistakes him for a girl."_

Naruto looked up at Haku and saw his feminine friend had a serious look on his face. "What happened?"

Naruto was not sure how to explain. After all he himself barely understood what happened.

"I-I think I messed up." Naruto said in an almost whisper.

"What's messed up?"

Naruto felt his eye's begin to water. "E-everything." He sobbed.

Haku rapped his arms around the younger boy and held him as he cried.

After a while Naruto was able to calm himself down. When Haku knew the blond was more stable, he once again asked, "What happened?"

The blond debated on whether or not to tell the older boy about his relationship with their sensei. At first he thought against it but he knew if he told Haku, he would never tell anyone.

"(Ahem) W-well I was out with Itachi-sensei." Naruto paused and looked up to see the other boy's response.

Haku's face looked a little confused but he stayed silent and gave a little nodded as a sign to continue.

"And w-well that psycho Sasuke saw us and just attacked us. We got into a big fight and that's how we got arrested. Except for poor Itachi, um he-he's in the hospital." Naruto said looking like he was getting ready to cry again.

"Sasuke just attacked you both for no reason?"

"…Um w-well he might have had a reason to be mad. B-but not enough to turn all crazy though."

"Uh-huh so why was he angry?"

Naruto hesitated a bit but took a deep breath and began to explain. "M-me and …I-Itachi-sensei have been dating for the past few months." Naruto put his head down a little nervous about what the older boy would say about the confession.

"…Oh I had a feeling something was going on between you two." Haku said in a calm voice.

Naruto looked up in shock. "You did? H-how?"

"The way you two look at each other makes it a little obvious. Plus I recognized the signs like how you guys sneak around and make sure not to say a word to each other when other students are around."

"W-wow, um I knew I stared at Itachi a little too much but I didn't know the rest was really that noticeable."

"Well not really I only noticed because I'm in the same situation too." Haku said with a smile.

Naruto stared in confusion at Haku's words. "W-wait the same situation?"

The older boy let out a soft chuckle. "Yes."

"R-Really? Who is it?"

A lovely smile graced Haku's lips at the thought of his most precious person. "It's Zabuza-sensei."

"Z-Zabuza-sensei!" Yelled Naruto in shock.

"Yes." Haku said still smiling.

The blond was rather stunned at the news. Haku is such a gorgeous man and Zabuza wasn't bad looking but the science teacher was really scary. "Oh um wow. W-when did your relationship start?"

"My sophomore year."

"Three years! I-I can't believe I never noticed." Naruto said in disbelief.

"We're both very careful."

"Do your parents know?"

"Not yet. But they will soon, since I'm moving in with Zabuza in a couple of months."

"Do you think your parents are going to be mad?"

"Probably but I'll be 18 by then so they can't say anything against it."

"…Your lucky. I wish I was 18, …maybe then I wouldn't be so afraid to tell my dad about me and Itachi."

"You think your dad will be mad at you?"

Naruto didn't say anything but by the way he tensed up Haku could tell he was scared.

"Iruka-sensei really loves you." Haku said gently.

Naruto looked up at the older boy a little surprised. "I know that."

"And you love him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you worried?"

"…I'm worried that he will be disappointed in me." Naruto put his head down.

"He might be, just a little bit but I think it will only be because he is worried about you."

Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face. He felt that Haku was right; Iruka probably would be more worried than angry with him.

"Thanks Haku I feel better about telling my dad now." Naruto said while wiping away a few tears. Even though Naruto seemed to feel better about Iruka, Haku could still tell something was bothering him.

"Your still worried about Itachi-sensei?"

"Yes I want to see him so badly. Now I'm worried my dad won't let me go see him after I tell him the truth about us. I just want to know Itachi is ok."

"…You know that officer that was handling your paper work walked out of the precinct about 10 minutes ago and hasn't come back yet. Maybe an emergency happened so I don't think he would mind if you stepped out for a few minutes yourself." Said Haku as he slyly opened the door to the jail.

"Uh b-but what about calling my dad?"

"Was your fine paid off?"

"Yes"

"Then you're free to go. Police officers only say they need a parent's signature as an excuse to call a minors parents, it's not legally required." **(Author's Note: I made this part up so please don't take it seriously.)**

Naruto mouth turned into a wide smile. "After you see sensei you should still tell your dad what happened today." Said Haku.

"I will." Said Naruto getting up from his seat. Before walking to the door he bent down and gave Haku a small kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou."

Haku smiled sweetly. "Your very welcome." Naruto turned and was about to walk out the door when Haku called out to him."

"Hey Naru-chan, I know your upset with Sasuke-kun and you do have a right to be but just don't be too hard on him ok."

Naruto was taken back by the strange request and wanted to defend his right to give Sasuke hell but right now he was in too much of a hurry to see Itachi. "Uh sure." Naruto did a little waved as he left.

Haku did a deep sigh. _"Poor Sasuke. Naruto has no idea how he feels about him."_

Yes Haku knew the younger Uchiha's affection for the blond. He wanted to tell Naruto but he knew it was not his place tell Sasuke's secret.

"_Hm well hopefully everything works out."_ Thought Haku. As he left the police department and headed in the direction of where his most precious person lived.

*******************************-SasuxNaru-************************************

Sasuke stood behind his father as he filled the paper work out and wrote checks to the police department to pay off the fine for Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto. Sasuke's father even slipped in a few more hundreds so as not have this affect both of his son's permanent records or the family name.

After everything was done, Fugaku did a light bow to the captain. "Thank you and I am very sorry for all the trouble my son has caused you. Please do not hold it against him."

The police captain did a lower bow as a sign of respect to the head of the Uchiha clan. "It was no trouble at all Uchiha-sama, I'm sure Sasuke-san did not mean any harm. All will be forgiven on his and Itachi-san's records."

"And Naruto's?" Sasuke asked.

"We are still working on your friends case Sasuke-san. Though I am sure nothing will go against him since it's a first offence."

Sasuke nodded than walked to the front door to leave. Fugaku fallowed soon after but not before doing another quick bow.

The limo had been waiting outside for the two Uchihas. The limo drive did a quick bow then opened the door for the two men.

Once they were inside the limo driver called out, "Where to, Uchiha-sama?"

"The hospital."

Upon hearing this Sasuke became tense. "Take me home first!" Sasuke demanded.

"No. We are seeing your brother together."

"I don't want to see that bastard!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Watch what you say Sasuke. Your are going to apologies to him when we get there!" Fugaku demanded.

Sasuke let out an ironic laugh; "You seriously want me to apologies to that sick fuck. Do you even know what he's done to make me beat the shit out of him?"

"…It doesn't matter. You will apologies."

Sasuke snapped. "You really don't know anything about your precious Itachi! Your favorite and perfect son is a fucking child molester! He raped one of his students!" Yelled Sasuke.

"…Are you done yelling?" Asked Fugaku coldly.

Sasuke hands were balled up into a tight fist. He began to shake from anger and pain but he knew he should have known better. In his father's eye's Itachi could do no wrong. He was the perfect son. It pissed Sasuke off to know he could tell his father Itachi was a serial kill that drank people's blood and Fugaku still wouldn't give a shit, his father would still worship Itachi.

Sasuke hated his father and brother.

**Konha Hospital**

Father and son made it to the hospital in silence. They walked down the hallway looking for Itachi's room. When they found it Fugaku insisted on seeing Itachi first and demanded Sasuke to wait in the hall and think of how to apologies to his brother.

Sasuke did as he was told for about a minute then walked away to look for the exit. He knew his father would be pissed when he sees that he left but Sasuke really didn't care. He'd rather jump off a cliff than apologies to that bastard.

**********************************-SasuxNaru-*************************************

Naruto quickly paid the cab driver his due fee then quickly ran into the hospital.

Naruto stopped in front of the front desk but no one was there. Being rather impatient today Naruto rapidly rang the service bell wanting to get fast attention.

"What?" yelled an annoyed voice.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto hastily asked a man in an all white uniform. The man let out a sigh as he sat down at the computer behind the counter.

"What's the name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"One moment." The man typed on the computer very slowly. Naruto was becoming irritated "Could you hurry please?" The blond received an aggravated look from the man. However he did as the blond requested. He found Itachi's info and wrote it down on a piece of paper for Naruto. "Hmph thanks" grumbled Naruto as he ran to the elevators.

The man rolled his eyes. "Your very fucking welcome brat." He then looked back to the computer screen. An evil wide grin spread across his face upon realizing something. "Opps I gave him the wrong floor number. Oh well."

************************************-SasuxNaru-***********************************

_Son of a mother fucking bitch this damn place is a fucking maze!"_ Thought a very irritated Sasuke. He had been walking around for almost 30 minutes just trying to find the elevators. He tried asking the staff for directions but never received a direct answer. They all seemed to be a little distracted by the handsome man in front of them. It also didn't help that half of the work staff was incredibly horny. Most of the female nurses with unnecessary short skirts kept trying to get Sasuke rest in one of the empty hospital beds only to offer to lay in it with him. His frustration made an all time high when a creepy doctor named Orouchimaru offered to give him a free body exam. Before the dirty older man could touch him, Sasuke broke his nose.

"Where is that fucking exit!" Sasuke turned to see a double door up ahead. _"That had better lead to the elevators!"_

Sasuke walked into the room. Unfortunately it was just another empty patient room. The youngest Uchiha let out a frustrated growl. _"Fuck!"_ thought an exhausted Sasuke.

The raven was tired; he decided to take a break. He sat down on the hospital bed. This room seemed to further away from the more busy section of the hospital and none of the horny nurses or doctors seemed to come this way. So he decided to lie down for a few minutes.

***********************************-SasuxNaru-******************************** **

Naruto got off the elevator and headed in the direction of the room number that was written on the paper. After walking around for a few minutes he finally found the door to the room he was looking for.

"(Sigh) Finally." Naruto said relieved. He softly knocked on the door.

***********************************-SasuNaru-***********************************

Sasuke heard a knock at the door, _"Shit!"_ The raven thought that if he didn't answer the person on the other side would go away. However no such luck as he heard the door opening.

Sasuke quickly turned his back to the door and pretended to be asleep.

"I-Itachi?" called out a sweet voice. Sasuke's eye's shot wide open, he knew that voice anywhere. _"N-Naruto? What's he doing here?"_ Sasuke thought nervously.

"Itachi?" Naruto called out again. Sasuke was in shock he didn't know what to do.

The bed sheets were covering up Sasukes's body so Naruto didn't seem to not notice it was him.

He heard footsteps coming closer to him and began to panic. _"What do I do?"_

He then felt a soft touch on his arm and realized it was Naruto. Unconsciously Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm in a tight grip. Naruto let out a small yell. He was stunned at the sudden movement but his shock was quickly replaced with pure anger when he saw the wrong Uchiha.

Naruto quickly began fighting the tight grip only to make Sasuke squeeze harder. "Na-Naruto please listen to me!" Sasuke begged. However it fell on def ears as Naruto kept up the struggle to free himself.

"L-Let go you bastard!"

"Naru we need to talk!"

"No!"

Sasuke wrestled Naruto to the bed and tried to restrain him but was not having an easy time the younger boy was putting up quite a fight. Sasuke got on top of the blond putting his weight on the boy beneath him. The extra weight made Naruto's lower half almost immobile however he was still doing a hell of a job with his upper half by giving Sasuke a few scratches to the face.

"Naruto I'm fucking serious listen to me!"

"I-I **Ha-hate **you!" Yelled Naruto in anger.

Naruto's words felt like knives cutting threw the older boy's heart. He couldn't stand it anymore. Naruto needed to know.

With all his might, Sasuke was able to pin Naruto's arms above his head while he bent his head down.

Sasuke did it; he finally did the one thing he had been dying to do for so many years. He gently placed his lips with Naruto's. Naruto stopped struggling and became unmoving because of pure shock while Sasuke took advantage of the blonde's frozen state. Sasuke tried to memorize the feel of the blonde's lips. They were so soft and plump, Sasuke poked out his tongue to have a little taste. Naruto had the most incredible flavor; he tasted of oranges and spice. Sasuke was in heaven as he continued to kiss the blond boy of his dreams.

After a few seconds later as much as Sasuke wished they could stay like this forever he broke the kiss to look at his beloved's eyes. "I love you." Whispered Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes became wide. "Wha- S-Sasuke?" Naruto said in utter confusion.

"I Love you so much." Sasuke released Naruto's arms then wrapped his own arms around the younger boy.

Naruto layed there motionless from complete shock. Here he was with Sasuke the bastard that teased him, bossed him around, and beat the crap out of his boyfriend was hugging him and saying weird things.

"_Is this real?"_ Naruto thought.

**(Sigh) This was hard to write XP I like writing the drama between Naruto and Sasuke but I really feel bad for them at the same time.**

**Well anyways I finally have some free time and will try to update this weekend and if not the fallowing weekend. **

**Also lots of love to all my readers, again thank you for your patients. **

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading XD **


	10. Your Suppose to love me

**Ello everyone I m here with a new chapter. Thanks for your patients.**

**I sadly do not own the cute blond boy known as Naruto XP**

**Chapter 10: Your suppose to love me**

Naruto was still in shock and continued to lay on the bed very still while Sasuke kept a tight hold on him. The two stayed like that for a while until Sasuke's confession of love finally registered in the blonde's mind. Now thinking a little clearer Naruto tried to wiggle out of the embrace.

Feeling the blonde's movement Sasuke's grip became a little tighter. He then lowered his mouth to Narto's ear and softly whispered, "I'll let you go but you have to promise to hear me out first. Ok?" He did not receive a reply but felt him nod a yes.

Slowly and unwillingly the raven began to loosen his hold on the smaller boy. Sasuke gradually got off of Naruto and stood close to the door in case the blond tried to run away again. Naruto got up and quickly ran to the other side of the room trying to distance himself from the older boy.

There was an awkward silence between them until Naruto spoke. "W-why are you saying such weird things? A-are you joking?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "N-no Naruto I mean it. I'm in love with you …I always have been." He whispered.

"N-no y-your lying, you must be. I mean after all j-just a couple of weeks ago you were calling me loser, idiot, and dobe. There's no way you have feelings for me." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Naruto! I'm not lying! I've had feelings for you since we were little kids. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I truly want to be with you! C-Can't you accept my feelings? Please."

Tears started to develop in Naruto's blue eyes. "Why …why me?"

"…Why not you?"

"You have tons of fan girls and boys to choose from. I-I'm nothing special."

"Your beautiful and amazing. I've told you that many times."

The blond gave Sasuke a confused look. "…Y-you never said that to me."

"I have every year on your birthday."

Again Nruto was confused by Sasuke's words until a realization came into his mind. "Y-you're my secret admirer!"

The older boy simply nodded a yes.

Naruto brought up his hand to his mouth in a small gasp. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Why now? Why tell me now?" Naruto began to sob.

Sasuke quickly rushed to the blond and put his arms around the sobbing boy.

"I-I wanted to meet you for so long but you never showed yourself to me." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shirt.

The raven held onto the blond tighter, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me I just wanted us to meet at the right time."

"Why now?" Naruto once again asked.

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head then whispered. "I-I don't want to lose you."

Naruto's eye's widened at the Uchiha's words. Naruto wanted so badly to cry harder but he forced himself to calm down. Naruto put the palm of his hand on sasuke's shoulder and softly pushed him away.

Sasuke respectfully took a step back allowing Naruto to be free once more.

Naruto took in a deep breath, he then nervously held out his shaking hand, signaling that he wanted to hold Sasuke's hand. A light blush swept across the Uchiha's pale face as he gently took the blonde's hand into his own.

Naruto brought up his other hand so that both of his hands could cup Sasuke's. The younger slowly brought up the pale hand to his lips and gave Sasuke's fingers a light kiss. The blush on Sasuke's face became redder as he felt his heart beat faster.

"N-Naruto?"

The young blond held Sasuke's hand close to his heart. "Thank you for everything. You're the one that helped me get threw my darkest times and helped me get my confidence back. Really Sasuke thank you for caring so much about me." Narut let out a few tears.

With Sasuke's free hand he brushed away the tears on Naruto's tan cheek. "Your so important to me." Whispered Sasuke. "You helped me get threw my hardest time. "Naruto looked up confused. "The day after my mother's funeral I saw you drop off the flowers and letter you wrote to me. Thank you." A small smile appeared on Sasuke and Naruto's lips.

"Naru I promise to make you happy from now on." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's hand tighter.

Naruto's smile fell, Sasuke noticed the blonde's frown. "What's wrong?"

"…S-Sasuke you and me …I-I'm sorry." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha with sad eyes.

"S-sorry. About what?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"You and me just can't happen. …My-my heart belongs to someone else." Naruto sadly whispered.

Sasuke felt the whole world stop, his heart was breaking. "No, w-we're suppose to be together." Said Sasuke who was close to tears.

Naruto was crying again. The blond shook his head, "No Sasuke I love-" He was interrupted by the older boy.

"Don't! Don't mention that bastard name!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Please don't be mad, He makes me happy. M-my heart belongs to him."

Sasuke's clenched his fist tightly in anger. He then grabbed the collar of Naruto shirt and began unbuttoning it. In a panic Naruto tried to get Sasuke's hands to stop but Sasuke refused to stop. The raven was able to get the first three buttons un-done and stopped when he saw a silver chain around Naruto's neck. He took it out from under the shirt and held it in his hand. "I gave this to you a long time ago and you still wear it."

"S-so?"

"So it means that I had your heart once and you still wearing it means that I still do." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto blushed. "I guess at one point you did." Naruto reached for the turquoise necklace around his neck and took it off. Naruto looked at it one last time before he gave it back to it's first owner. Naruto placed it in Sasuke's hand. "In sum way I guess you were my first love and thank you for that. Thank you for loving me …but please forget me." Naruto sobbed.

Naruto did a low bow then quickly ran out the door. This time Sasuke didn't try to stop him.

The weight under Sasuke's legs gave out; he sat on the hospital bed and did something he hasn't done since his mother died. He cried.

**Waaahhh! I almost cried writing this **

**Anyways I know there is a lot of drama going on right now but I promise this story will have a happy ending. So please just hang in there with me.**

**Also sorry for the short chapter the next on will be longer. **

**Please leave a review and let me know how I'm going. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
